Yu-Gi-Oh! Vs Zexal
by someguy227
Summary: This is a battle fanfic revolving around the original Yu-Gi-Oh! and Zexal. If you like good duels, then this is the fic for you. Also, be sure to comment in the reviews section, it motivates me to make more chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Joey vs Shark

**Okay, so this is intended to be a short series where characters from the original series and Zexal will be dueling each other. This series will try its best to not use cards that have only been used in Scripted Duels. There will not be any cards that were only seen in the manga, either. I currently only have two duels to show off, and I only plan on providing one duel per chapter. Also, I will only be using the dub names for the original series characters, while the Zexal cast will get their Japanese names; this means the DM characters are meant to be heard with their dub voices and the Zexal cast with their Japanese voices, if that make any sense. In addition, I'm primarily using the anime card effects for these duels. In addition, Shark is banned from using Armored Xyz since he gave that card to Yuma. With that out of the way, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Joey vs Shark**

"Welcome to our Crossover Battles! These are duels between duelists from two foreign areas, each with different styles of dueling", said the nameless announcer. "For our first duel, we will have the underdog with a Brooklyn accent, JOEY WHEELER!"

The duelist in question walked into the stadium full of confidence and excitement. "HEY EVERYBODY, JUMPIN' JOEY WHEELER HERE!"

"And on the other side, we have the lone wolf better known as Shark, RYOGA KAMISHIRO!"

This duelist walked into the stadium without saying anything, frowning with his eyes closed until he arrived. Joey was quite disappointed in this attitude. "Goodness, did you just come outta some terrible movie or somethin'?" Shark responded, "Try to keep this interesting for me. Duel Disk, set. D-Gazer, set."

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Joey: 4000**

 **Shark: 4000**

"I'll go first, draw! I summon Friller Shark in Attack Mode. Next, since I summoned him, I can special summon Shark Sucker from my hand. And now I overlay my two level three monsters!"

Joey was very confused by this move. "You over-what?"

"With these two monster, I build the overlay network, XYZ SUMMON! APPEAR, SUBMERSIBLE CARRIER AERO SHARK! I activate Aer-"

"WHOA, HOLD ON THERE, ONION HEAD! What the heck's an Xyz summon?"

"First, never call me that again. Second, an Xyz summon is when you take two or more monsters of the same level and make them into a stronger monster. The materials are placed underneath the monster to act as overlay units which are needed to use its effects."

"Yeah, I think I'll just learn as I go along."

"As I was saying, I activate Aero Shark's effect. By detaching one overlay unit, you take 400 points of damage for every card in my hand, AIR TORPEDO!"

 **Joey: 4000-1600 = 2400**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"And now it's my turn. I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight. But he won't be the Iron Knight for long, cuz now I activate Release Restraint! This lets me sacrifice him to summon Gearfried the Swordmaster! But that's not all, I equip him with Legendary Sword. This bad boy raises his attack points to 2900 and activates his effect. When Gearfried's got a card equipped to him, he can destroy one monster on your side of the field. Say goodbye to your Aero Shark."

"How predictable. I activate my Trap Card, Shark Revenge Splash. If my Shark monster is destroyed, I can bring them back with 1000 less attack points. Then you take damage equal to its new attack points."

 **Joey: 2400-900 = 1500**

"Not good, but I can still attack. Get 'em, Gearfried!"

"From my GY, I activate Friller Shark's effect. By banishing him from my GY, your attack is negated and Gearfried's loses 500 attack points." With this, Joey knew he was in a bad position. "I end my turn."

"My turn, draw! I sacrifice Aero Shark to summon Jawsman. Jawsman, attack Gearfried! Shark Scream!"

 **Joey: 1500-200 = 1300**

"With this, I end my turn."

"It's my turn, draw. Man, where was this card before? I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Iron Knight. Next I sacrifice him to summon Maximum Six! This card gains 200 attack points times the number on its dice roll."

"You're relying on luck to save you? Pathetic."

"Hey, my luck with dice rolls is undeniable! Just look at this six I got. Now my monster gains 1200 attack points. Maximum Six, attack Jawsman!"

 **Shark: 4000-500 = 3500**

"I end my turn with a face-down."

"My turn, draw! I activate Marine Snow Seal. This card banishes one monster on the field, in this case your Maximum Six. Now I summon Double Fin Shark. Since I have a Water Attribute monster, I can Special Summon Silent Angler from my hand. Now I overlay my two level four monsters with Double Fin Shark being treated as two Xyz materials."

"Say what!?"

"With these three materials, I build the overlay network. XYZ SUMMON! Come, Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake!"

"That doesn't look friendly."

"It shouldn't. Shark Drake attacks you directly! Depth Bite!"

"Not so fast, fish boy. I activate my Trap Card, Skull Dice. This card divides your monster's attack points by the number I roll. And it looks I got a five."

 **Joey: 1300-560 = 740**

"You got lucky this time, you can't keep using that forever. I place a face-down and end my turn."

"I draw. I activate Arduous Decision. This lets me reveal the top two cards in my deck and you get to pick which one is sent to the GY, the other is special summoned. But if it's not a monster, it goes to the GY anyway. And it just so happens that these two are Jinzo and Red-Eyes Black Dragon, so what's it gonna be, fish boy?"

"Stop calling me that. I send Jinzo to the GY."

"So now I can summon Red-Eyes and-"

"Attack? I hate to break it to you, but Shark Drake can't be destroyed by battle except by another Number monster."

"Say what!?" Joey was stumped. He only had one card left in his hand, and even with Shark Drake's attack points still reduced, it couldn't be destroyed, and he only had 740 Life Points left. He knew it was all or nothing. "I activate Roll of Fate. This lets me draw equal to the number that I roll. And it looks like I rolled a six."

"WHAT!? YOU CAN DRAW SIX CARDS!?"

"Not lookin' so tough now, are ya, edgelord? Looks like I'm gonna win this duel after all. I activate Landstar Forces. This lets me special summon Swordsman of Landstar and Knight of Landstar to my field. And next I sacrifice my Swordsman, Knight, and Red-Eyes to summon Gilford the Lightning. And since he was summoned with three monsters, his effect destroys all of your monsters."

"This isn't over!"

"Think again, cuz I equip Gilford with Lightning Blade. Now he gets 800 more attack points. Gilford, attack directly with Lightning Sword!"

"I said this isn't over. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Lightning Blade."

 **Shark: 3500-2800 = 700**

"I place a face-down and end my turn. What's the matter, edgelord? Weren'tcha beatin' the snot outta me a minute ago?"

"My turn, draw. I activate my Monster Reborn to bring back Shark Drake."

"Let me guess, now you're gonna try to attack which won't destroy your monster."

"Don't be so sure. I overlay Shark Drake."

This confused Joey even further. "Wait, don't you need two monsters to do that?"

"This guy can be Xyz summoned by just using Shark Drake. Now I rebuild the overlay network. CHAOS XYZ CHANGE! Come Chaos Number 32: Marine Biting Dragon - Shark Drake Vice! Shark Drake Vice's effect activates. I detach one overly unit to banish Aero Shark from my GY, and Gilford loses attack points equal to Aero Shark's attack points. Now Shark Drake Vice, attack Gilford the Lightning with Depth Chaos Bite!"

"I activate Graverobber. This lets me activate a card from your GY, and I think I'll go with Marine Snow Seal. Looks like I win."

"Wrong. You just activated that card's second effect. If the banished monster is Water Attribute, then you lose 1000 Life Points."

 **"SAY WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?"**

 **Joey: 740-1000 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **WINNER: Shark**

"And the winner of this duel is Ryoga Kamishiro!"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

Shark smiled, "I said to try to make this interesting for me, and you did."

Joey smiled back, "No sweat."

"And before our next duel, we have **Seto Kaiba vs Kaito Tenjo!** "

Kaiba stepped onto the stadium. "A third-rate duel for a third-rate duelist."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you could've actually won that duel. Gilford doesn't actually need three sacrifices to be summoned. You could've summoned him with only two and attacked with him and Red-Eyes. If you had done that, you wouldn't need to destroy his monster to win the duel, and maybe you'd be worth complimenting. Sit back, Wheeler, and enjoy the show. You're about to see what true dueling is all about."

"Way to ruin the mood, rich boy! I'm outta here!" Joey angrily walked away. Kaito also stepped onto the stadium, but didn't say anything. "I'm not like that weakling Wheeler. I'm much stronger and I don't need luck to win my duels."

This excited Kaito. "Good, I can at least have some fun then. Duel Mode, Photon Change!"

 **"DUEL!** "

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well guys, what did you think of that? I decided to nerf Shark by not having him use any of the cards he has in the the final act of Zexal b/c if he had those, he probably could've OTK'ed Joey with the right hand. I also gave Joey some cards he only had in filler, to give him a better chance at winning. I even gave him good outcomes w/his luck based card effects. In case you're wondering why he didn't have Graceful Dice, it's b/c the real life effect is weaker and the anime effect only works on monsters with 500 attack points or less.**

 **And yes, this layout does take inspiration from the fanfic author** **Nox Descious** **. His work gave me the push to become a fanfic writer. Go read** **The Ice Queen Cometh** **. It's a Zexal fanfic that's really good.**

 **Also, f** **or those who want to see a certain duel, mention it in the review section and I may end up making it, but no promises. And be sure to post a review so that I get feedback on how to improve this series.**


	2. Chapter 2: Kaiba vs Kaito

**So this is Chapter 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Vs Zexal. This chapter will be covering two rivals from the aforementioned series duke it out. I personally had more fun making this duel than the other one. These two are stronger than Joey and Shark, so I had more to work with for this duel. Also, some of Kaiba's cards will have their real life effects due to them being buffed, and at least one of Kaito's cards will have their real life effects to nerf him. So w/o further delay, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Kaiba vs Kaito**

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Kaiba: 4000**

 **Kaito: 4000**

"Winners first, draw. Since I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon Kaiser Vorse Raider from my hand. And next I summon Kaiser Sea horse. I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw. Since I control no monsters, I can summon Photon Slasher from my hand. Next, since I control a monster with 2000 or more attack points, I can special summon Overlay Booster from my hand. And now for my ace monster. I sacrifice my two monsters with 2000 or more attack points". A strange star-like object appeared next to Kaito, who then threw it into the air. The object then absorbed light from around it to transform into a dragon. "The galaxy that lurks in the darkness. Become the light of hope and my very servant. The embodiment of light, now descend! Appear now, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

"First you copy my first move, and now you summon a blatant ripoff of my favorite monster. My goodness, I had no idea you were such a big fan of me, but then again, this is me we're talking about."

"If you really are as good as you say you are, then I hope you have something for this. Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Kaiser Vorse Raider! Photon Stream of Destruction!"

"I activate Shadow Spell! This card keeps your imposter dragon from attacking and cuts its attack points by 700."

"I set one monster and end my turn."

"My move! It looks like you're in luck, cuz now you get to see the real deal in action. I sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse to summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Now Blue-Eyes, attack his monster with White Lightning!"

"I activate Galaxy-Eyes' effect. If this card battles an opponent's monster, I can banish both monsters until the end of the battle phase."

"Neat trick, but I still have another monster. Kaiser Vorse Raider, attack his other monster!"

"You just destroyed the Flip Effect monster, Galaxy Mirror Sage. Now I gain 800 Life Points and can flip it face-down, but only once."

 **Kaito: 4000+800 = 4800**

"I end my turn."

"My turn draw. I use Galaxy-Eyes to attack Kaiser Vorse Raider again."

"And I activate Negate Attack! That's strike two."

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My move. It's been a blast, but now it's over. I activate the Ritual Spell Card, Chaos Form! Now I know what you're thinking, 'Are you really gonna sacrifice your favorite monster for this?' and the answer is no. I activate Enemy Controller! By paying 1000 Life Points, I can use one your monsters as a sacrifice."

"My Galaxy-Eyes!?"

 **Kaiba: 4000-1000 = 3000**

"Using your monster, I can Ritual Summon Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon! Now Chaos MAX, attack Galaxy Mirror Sage! My dragon's effect lets me inflict double piercing damage when it attacks a monster in defense mode."

"Trap Card open, Mirror Shade! By paying half my Life Points, I take no battle damage this turn."

 **Kaito: 4800/2 = 2400+800 = 3200**

"So you've bought yourself another turn, huh? Enjoy it while you can, it'll be your last. I end my turn with a face-down."

"My turn, draw. I activate Re-Galaxy. This lets me summon a Galaxy-Eyes monster from my GY with its effect negated and its attack points halved. Be revived, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

"And what could you possibly do with that hunk of junk?"

"Re-Galaxy's other effect activates. This card can be treated as an Xyz material of the same level as the equipped monster. I overlay Galaxy-Eyes with Re-Galaxy. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network, XYZ SUMMON!" A blue sword appeared in Kaito's hand. He performed a backflip big enough to cover several meters in height, then threw the sword down where it transformed. "Appear! Galactic Ultimate Dragon, Number 62! Darkness and light wandering in the universe. Sorrowful Dragon who sleep in the interstice. Its power of creating opens the door of the truth! Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!"

"4000 attack points? First you imitate the original, next you imitate Chaos MAX? Is there no end to your fanboyism? And I bet you're gonna attack know your monster won't be destroyed by battle. Too bad you didn't account for Burst Breath! This Trap Card lets me sacrifice a Dragon to destroy all face-up monster whose defense points are equal to or lower than its attack points." The Burst Breath destroyed all monsters on the field.

Kaito was distressed by this turn of events. "I end my turn."

"Good. My move! I activate Card of Demise. This lets me draw until I have five cards in my hand, but I have to discard my whole hand in five turns, not that this duel will last that long. I activate White Dragon Ritual. By sending Gadget Soldier from my hand to the GY, I can Ritual Summon Paladin of White Dragon! Now attack directly with Ionic Spear Burst!"

 **Kaito: 3200-1900 = 1300**

"Now I activate my Paladin's effect. By sacrificing him, I can special summon a Blue-Eyes from my deck. That'll do for now."

The situation was not bright for Kaito at all. _"This is bad. My hand's almost empty with his full, my field's barren with a 3000 attack point monster, and I only have 1300 Life Points left."_

"What's the matter? Have you finally realized how outmatched you are against me?"

"I won't give up. Draw! I activate Card of Adversity! If my opponent controls a special summoned monster and I have no monsters, I can draw two cards." And thus, Kaito's prayers were answered. _"This is... This card is... This card will... save_ me!? _"_ Kaito thought. "This is my fate. I... activate the Magic Card, Feelings Towards the Future! This card can summon three monsters with different levels from my GY! Revive, Photon Slasher, Overlay Booster, and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! But monster summoned by this effect have 0 attack points and their effects negated. In addition, if I don't Xyz Summon using these monsters, I lose 4000 Life points."

"Oh I get it. You wanna lose with your own cards because being in front of your idol is too much for you."

"Weren't you listening before? I said I won't give up! I activate Shift-Up! This card changes my monsters levels to the highest level on the field. I overlay Galaxy-Eyes Photon, Photon Slasher, and Overlay Booster! I use these three monsters to build the overlay network. XYZ SUMMON!" A javelin appeared in Kaito's hand as he threw into a portal in the air. "Radiant galaxy, here and now become the striking light, and show yourself! Descend, My very soul! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!"

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, ULTIMATE PHOTON STREAM!"

 **Kaiba: 3000-1500 = 1500**

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"I'll admit, you're putting up a better fight than Wheeler ever could, but now it's really over, MY MOVE! I activate Pot of Greed! This lets me draw two more cards. Next, I reveal a copy of Blue-Eyes in my hand to summon Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, whose effect destroys your pathetic monster! Since you're obviously such a big fan of me, I'm sure this next move will blow you away! I activate Dragon's Mirror! This card lets me banish my three Blue-Eyes to summon **THE ONE! THE ONLY! THE ORIGINAL! NEO BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!** Just to make you lose, I activate the effect of my ultimate dragon! By sending one Blue-Eyes Fusion monster to the GY, this card can attack three times this turn! But why stop there, I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Blue-Eyes, attack him directly with Neutron Blast!"

"Trap activate, Destiny Break! If you attack me directly, I can draw one card, and if it's a monster, your attack is negated!"

"So you're relying on luck just like Wheeler? It really is over."

"It's not luck! It's inevitability! The best Duelists can guide the cards they draw!"

This very much annoyed Kaiba. "Look pal, if you wanna be in my fanclub, the first rule is to never preach about any of these Hocus-Pocus fairy tales as if they're actually real!"

"I draw Galaxy Knight!"

"Big deal, I still have Neo Blue-Eyes! Attack three times!"

"I draw another Galaxy Knight! I draw Photon Kaiser! I draw Galaxy Tyranno!"

"If luck can't save Wheeler, then it won't save you either! At the end of the Battle Phase, Neo Blue-Eyes is destroyed, and in its place, comes another beast! Watch as the relentless arrives from the far reaches of light and space, seeking vengeance! Witness Deep-Eyes White Dragon! This card gains attack points equal to one dragon in my GY, and I pick Neo Blue-Eyes! But that's not all, you take 600 damage for every dragon in both of our GYs!"

"I activate the effect of Kuriphoton from my hand. By discarding this card and paying half my Life Points, the damage is reduced to 0!"

 **Kaito: 1300/2 = 650**

"At this moment, Destiny Break is destroyed, and I can special summon all monsters that I drew with its effect!"

"Struggle all you want, I'm still winning this duel. I end my turn."

"My turn, draw! With its effect, Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon returns to my field equal to the standby phase depending on the number of overlay units it had when it left the field. Now I activate its other effect! As long as it's on the field, all monsters are treated as having Ranks instead of levels! I activate another effect! Once per turn, I can increase the Ranks of all monsters on the field by one! Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, attack Deep-Eyes White Dragon! Now another effect activates! When this card battles an opponent's monster, it gains attack points equal to the combined Ranks of all monsters on the field! Now its final effect activates! During the turn it's summoned with its own effect, its attack points are multiplied by the number of overlay units it had when it left the field, bringing it to a grand total of **35,600!** "

"IMPOSSIBLE! NO CARD CAN BE THAT POWERFUL!"

"GALAXY-EYES PRIME PHOTON DRAGON, **ETERNITY! PHOTON! STREEEEEEAAAAAAM!"**

 **Kaiba: 1500-31,100 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **WINNER: Kaito**

"And the winner of this duel is Kaito Tenjo!"

Joey ran to the stadium, very much pleased at the outcome of the duel. "Looks like you lost too, rich boy! Guess ya ain't so tough after all!"

Joey's words didn't phase the smiling Kaiba in the slightest. "And what does that say about you? If I couldn't beat him, then you definitely wouldn't have stood a chance."

The idea of Joey's words not getting to Kaiba made him rather upset. "Why do ya gotta have the last word!?"

"Because I'm better than you."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well, wasn't that a sweet duel? That finisher at the end was just glorious. I used the real life effect of Overlay Booster which can't activate during the turn it's sent to the GY. Otherwise, the duel would've been over w/Neo Galaxy-Eyes, just like how it would've been over when Prime Photon Dragon attacked Neo Tachyon Dragon in the anime (talk about a life-threatening misplay). I also gave Kaiba Burst Breath which he had in filler and Dragon's Mirror, which admittedly, was only used in a Scripted Duel.**

 **Also, f** **or those who want to see a certain duel, mention it in the review section and I may end up making it, but no promises.** **And be sure to post a review so that I get feedback on how to improve this series.**


	3. Chapter 3: Bandit Keith vs V

**So this is Chapter 3 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Vs Zexal. This chapter will be covering two characters who have next to no similarities. Due to the limited deck sizes of these guys, this chapter will be much shorter than the last one. So w/o further delay, let's get started... IN AMERICA!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Bandit Keith vs V**

"Welcome back to our Crossover Battles! These are duels between duelists from two foreign areas, each with different styles of dueling", said the nameless announcer. "For our third duel we'll have the bandit from the United States, BANDIT KEITH HOWARD!"

A tough-looking man wearing a bandana themed after the American flag walked into the stadium with a confident grin on his face. The announcer then said,"Of course, if he tries anything funny, he absolutely will be disqualified for cheating, so don't even think about it." Keith's grin quickly turned into a frown.

"And on the other side, we have the gentleman ace himself, CHRISTOPHER ARCLIGHT!"

A tall, stoic man with long, multicolored hair walked into the stadium saying,"All right, let's duel."

"Right to the chase, then? Good. The sooner I beat you, the better."

V's eyes narrowed as he responded, "I'll hold you to those words. Duel Disk, set."

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Keith: 4000**

 **V: 4000**

"My turn, draw. I discard one card to summon Deep Space Cruiser IX from my hand. Next I activate Hologram Projection. This card creates a copy of my monster with the same level. I overlay my two level nine monsters. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network, XYZ SUMMON! Appear, Number 9! My burdensome fate, let the gigantic world capable of swallowing an entire galaxy descend right here and now. Sky Canopy Star - Dyson Sphere!" All watched in awe as the Number engulfed the stadium with its massive size. "I end my turn."

"It's my move. I think I'll Set this monster and lay a facedown. Your move, Rapunzel."

"My turn, draw. I special summon Solar Wind Jammer from my hand by halving its attack points. Next I summon Planet Pathfinder. Now Dyson Sphere, attack his monster!" Suddenly, Keith's monster revealed itself as it latched onto Dyson Sphere. "What's happening?"

"You played into my hands. My Blast Sphere's gonna self-destruct to destroy your little satellite and you're taking 100 points of damage."

 **V: 4000-100 = 3900**

"I can still attack with my other monsters. Attack directly!"

 **Keith: 4000-1400 = 2600**

"Now I activate Punishing Fire. With this you lose 600 Life Points!"

 **Keith: 2600-600 = 2000**

"I end my turn."

"My move. I summon Mechanicalchaser."

"From my GY, I activate the effect of Punishing Fire. Since you Normal Summoned, I banish this card to inflict 600 points of damage to your Life Points."

 **Keith: 2000-600 = 1400**

"Whatever, I attack your little Jammer."

 **V: 3900-1450 = 2450**

"That'll do for now."

"My turn, draw. I activate Monster Reborn to resurrect Dyson Sphere. Now I activate Rank-Up Magic - Argent Chaos Force! This allows me to summon an even stronger monster than before. With Dyson Sphere, I rebuild the overlay network. CHAOS XYZ CHANGE! Appear, Chaos Number 9! Star that covers the whole of heaven, that now carries the whole of creation inside you, now, descend here! Spectral Canopy Star - Chaos Dyson Sphere!" In the place the Dyson Sphere came an even more fearsome monster. A ray of light circled the globe before a planet-sized Chaos Number appeared.

Bandit Keith whistled loudly. "That's a heckuva monster ya got there."

"Indeed. My Chaos Dyson Sphere and attach any monster it battles as an overlay unit after damage calculation and inflict 800 points of damage for each overlay unit it detaches. It's over, Keith Howard."

"You said it, Sephiroth. I activate Solemn Judgment. By paying half my Life Points, your monster's as good as done."

"WHAT!?"

 **Keith: 1400/2 = 700**

"So what's your plan now, pretty boy? Was that overgrown hunk of junk your best shot?"

"...Yes. I switch Planet Pathfinder to defense mode and end my turn."

"Now make way for my victory! I activate Tribute to the Doomed! By sending Slot Machine to the grave, that six-wheel is history! Now I activate Zera Ritual! By sacrificing Mechanicalchaser and Zoa from my hand, I can Ritual Summon Zera the Mant! Now attack directly, IT'S OVER!"

 **V: 2450-2800 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **WINNER: Keith**

"And the winner of this duel is Keith Howard!"

"And I didn't even need to cheat."

"That was a well fought duel. You beat me fair and square."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Yeah, this duel wasn't very long. V more or less paid the price of putting all of his eggs in one basket. Srsly, he only has like 4 monsters in his main deck (at least, with different names). The rest are spells and traps, and if I used those, this duel would've been kinda slow, considering Bandit Keith's deck size. At least I gave him Covering Fire from the Duel Coaster. If this was The Ice Queen Cometh, V would've DESTROYED Bandit Keith, no contest.**

 **Also, f** **or those who want to see a certain duel, mention it in the review section and I may end up making it, but no promises.** **And be sure to post a review so that I get feedback on how to improve this series** **... IN AMERICA!**


	4. Chapter 4: Weevil vs Tokunosuke

**So this is Chapter 4 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Vs Zexal. This chapter will be covering two characters who seem to really like playing dirty (not that they'll allowed to do that here). One of them is clearly based off of the other. So w/o further delay, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Weevil vs Tokunosuke**

"Welcome back to our Crossover Battles! These are duels between duelists from two foreign areas, each with different styles of dueling", said the nameless announcer. "For our fourth duel we'll have the former Regional Champion of Japan, WEEVIL UNDERWOOD!"

The former champion walked into the stadium sporting a cocky grin on his face and snickered.

"And on the other side, we have a more obscure duelist. Introducing TOKUNOSUKE HYORI!"

A tiny kid confidently walked into the stadium with a wide grin on his face. Weevil took his face as a sign of arrogance. "Hey kid, don't you think you're a little young to be dueling likes of me?"

"Don't count me out just yet. There's always a flipside to everything, or not."

Those last two words rung in Weevil's head, confusing him.

"Duel Disk, set. D-Gazer, set."

 **"DUEL!"**

 **WEEVIL: 4000**

 **TOKUNOSUKE: 4000**

"My move. First I summon Pinch hopper to the field. Next, I activate Eradicating Aerosol. This card destroys my monster, whose effect allows me to summon my Insect Queen from my hand, and with every Insect on my side of the field, she gains 200 attack points! I end my turn with a facedown."

"My turn, draw. I set one monster facedown and place one card facedown. That ends my turn."

"Is that all? This is going to be easy, my move. I summon Cockroach Knight to my field. Insect Queen, attack his monster. When she attacks, I have to sacrifice one of my bugs, and Cockroach Knight goes to the top of my deck when it's destroyed."

"My Porcupine Fish inflicts 400 points of damage when it's flipped."

 **WEEVIL: 4000-400 = 3600**

"It'll take more than that to stop me. I activate Insect Queen's effect. Since it destroyed a monster this turn, I get an Insect Monster Token. I lay a facedown and end my turn."

"My turn, draw. I summon Uratan."

"I activate Parasite Worm. This card destroys your monster and you take damage equal to its attack points."

 **TOKUNOSUKE: 4000-800 = 3200**

"Oh no!" _"I was going to attack his token, then use Book of Flip to change him to defense mode."_ "I... end my turn with a facedown."

"Where's that cockiness from before, little brat? My move. I summon Flying Kamakiri #1 to the field. Next, I equip Insect Queen with Insect Armor with Laser Cannon to boost her attack points by 700."

"I activate Dark Bribe to destroy your equip card. But you also get to draw on card."

"Why thank you. I just drew an even stronger card. I equip Insect Queen with Lev. 2 Power Boost to boost her attack points by 1200. Now my queen, attack directly!"

 **TOKUNOSUKE: 3200-3800 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **WINNER: Weevil**

"And the winner of this duel is Weevil Underwood!"

"Oh, cheer up kid. Maybe next time you'll win."

"Do you really think so?"

"Or not. "

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I'll admit, this duel wasn't as fun to write as the others, mainly b/c Tokunosuke is as weak as someone who only got to duel once. But it was worth writing a duel between two very similar characters.**

 **For those who want to see a certain duel, mention it in the review section and I may end up making it, but no promises.** **And be sure to post a review so that I get feedback on how to improve this series.**


	5. Chapter 5: Odion vs Rio

**So this is Chapter 5 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Vs Zexal. I'm starting to run low on heroes to use for DM, so this time I'm using a villain. I think this one has a pretty interesting deck compared to the rest of the cast, consisting largely of Trap Cards. Just like with Shark, Rio is banned from using any cards she's confirmed to exclusively have after a certain point in Zexal. So w/o further delay, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Odion vs Rio**

"Welcome back to our Crossover Battles! These are duels between duelists from two foreign areas, each with different styles of dueling", said the nameless announcer. "For our fifth duel we'll have the Egyptian tomb keeper and Battle City finalist, ODION!"

A stoic, bald, dark-skinned man with a ponytail walked into the stadium without saying a word.

"And on the other side, we have the younger sister of one of our first duelists, RIO KAMISHIRO!"

A beautiful blue-haired girl walked into the stadium quite upset at the nameless announcer.

"So you're Ryouga's sibling? I have high expectations for you."

"I'll show you that I don't need my brother's name to stand out! Duel Disk, set! D-Gazer set!"

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Odion: 4000**

 **Rio: 4000**

"My turn, draw. I set one monster and one card facedown. I end my turn."

"It's my turn. First, I activate Temple of the Kings. With this card in play, I can activate Cup of Sealed Soul and Seal of Serket. With these three cards together, I can summon Mystical Beast Serket from my hand. Now attack!" The monster destroyed was Aurora Wing. "When Mystical Beast Serket destroys a monster, it gains attack points equal to half of its victim's attack points, bringing it to 3100 attack points."

"When Aurora Wing is destroyed, it can be special summoned in attack mode once per turn."

"I place two facedowns and end my turn."

"My turn, draw. I switch Aurora Wing to defense mode and activate my Trap Card, Ice Chain. This card summons a level 4 or lower WATER monster from my hand, and I summon Blizzard Thunderbird. Next I activate Blizzard Jet to boost Blizzard Thunderbird's attack point by 1500. Blizzard Thunderbird, attack Serket!"

"I activate Eye of Ujat. This card redirects your attack to Aurora Wing."

"Damn! I end my turn."

"It's my turn. I activate the Trap Card Embodiment of Apophis. This card summons itself to the field as a monster with 1600 attack points. Mystical Beast Serket, attack Aurora Wing and gain 600 attack points!

 **Rio: 4000-1900 = 2100**

Since your monster is summoned in attack mode, I can destroy it for good. Embodiment of Apophis, attack her monster!"

 **Rio: 2100-400 = 1700**

"I end my turn with a facedown."

 _"He already countered one of my moves before, and he has a Trap Card that summons itself as monster, so that facedown is probably another counter. I can't rely on Aurora Wing's effect anymore, so this is my last chance."_

"What's the matter, girl? I thought you didn't need your brother's name to stand out, or were you mistaken? It seems you are helpless before my Mystical Beast Serket. In the end, it doesn't even matter how hard you try, if you are weak, then you're destined to lose to someone with more experience than you."

"SHUT UP! I WILL defeat you no matter what and be my own person! My turn, DRAAAAAW! It came. I summon Blizzard Falcon. I overlay my Blizzard Falcon and Blizzard Thunderbird. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network, XYZ SUMMON! Appear, Sub-Zero Bird Beast Sylphine! I activate Distortion Crystal! This card doubles the amount of attack points your monsters are changed by! I activate Sylphine's effect, Perfect Freeze! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can negate the effect of your faceup cards, so your Embodiment of Apophis is gone, and Mystical Beast Serket loses its attack point boost! And for every effect negated, your monster loses 300 attack points times, and thanks to Distortion Crystal, that amount is doubled! Now I equip Sylphine with Wings of Silence! This card increases its attack points by 300! Next, I activate Zero Blade! When my monster attacks your monster, Serket loses 1000 attack points! Sylphine, attack Mystical Beast Serket!"

"Did you think you could surprise me with an XYZ Summon? I activate Mirror Force. This card destroys all of your monsters that are in attack mode. Looks like you couldn't defeat me after all."

"Wings of Silence's effect protects my monster from Spell and Trap effects."

"What!?"

 **Odion: 4000-2300 = 1700**

"Zero Blade's second effect lets the targeted monster attack twice this turn! Sylphine, attack directly! Ice Rain!"

 **Odion: 1700-2300 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **WINNER: Rio**

"And the winner of this duel is Rio Kamishiro!"

Rio pleasantly gloated, "Well, it looks like I could defeat you after all."

"Yes. My apologies for what I said earlier."

Shark walked into the stadium with something to say to his sister. "You still have a ways to go. You switched Aurora Wing to defense mode because you were afraid of his facedown."

"Well I'm glad I did." countered Rio. "If Aurora Wing was in attack mode, I would've taken 1900 points of damage and lost the duel in Odion's turn. And besides, you're not without your own mistakes. You could've beaten Joey faster if you had used Mystical Space Typhoon earlier. You probably could've summoned Shark Drake earlier too. You're just lucky he made his own mistakes to balance yours out."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This duel was definitely more fun to write than the last one. Before starting this fanfic, I never would've expected to use Odion for this series. I always did like him more than Marik. This guy was an attack declaration away from beating Joey, who would've beaten Yami Marik if not for his injuries (Odion confirmed a better duelist than the Big Bad of Battle City). And for those of you who think this duel was rigged b/c of The Ice Queen Cometh, Serket was the only real monster in Odion's deck, and most of his cards were traps, which Rio had a counter for. I even went w/the real life effect of Aurora Wing, which summons it in attack mode instead of defense mode. In addition, Serket requires 3 cards to summon, which crippled his hand advantage, and let's not get into his fake Egyptian God Card.**

 **Also, f** **or those who want to see a certain duel, mention it in the review section and I may end up making it, but no promises.** **And be sure to post a review so that I get feedback on how to improve this series.**


	6. Chapter 6: Valon vs III

**So this is Chapter 6 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Vs Zexal. Again, due to running low on DM characters, I'm forced to use villains. This time I plan on using the biker trio from Waking the Dragons. First up is Valon going up against III. Valon's deck is quite unorthodox, using armor parts that he equips onto himself. Also, III is banned from using Shark Drake since he gave that card to Shark in their duel. So w/o further delay, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Valon vs III**

"Welcome back to our Crossover Battles! These are duels between duelists from two foreign areas, each with different styles of dueling", said the nameless announcer. "For our sixth duel we'll have the fiery Cockney duelist, VALON!"

A teenager with brown spiky hair and goggles walked into the stadium full of enthusiasm.

"And on the other side, we have the gentle little brother of Christopher, MICHAEL ARCLIGHT!"

A kind-hearted young boy wearing expensive-looking clothes walked into the stadium with a warm smile on his face. "I'm really excited to duel. Let's give it our all."

Valon agreed as he readied his Chaos Duel Disk. "Lookin' forward to it."

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Valon: 4000**

 **III: 4000**

"I'll take the first turn! I summon Psychic Armor Head. Next I activate Full Armor Gravitation. This lets me search the top 10 cards from my deck and special summon any Armor cards that I find. And I found 4. I summon Buster Knuckle, Buster Pyle, Active Guard, and Over Boost!" The Armor cards equipped themselves onto Valon's body.

III looked very perplexed. "You're wearing your monsters?"

"These cards are my fighting style! They're what let me fight. Now let's see how you handle them. I end my turn."

"My turn, draw. Since you control a monster and I don't, I can special summon OOPArts Crystal Skull from my hand. With its effect, I can special summon OOPArts Crystal Bones from my deck. Now I overlay my two level 3 monsters. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network, XYZ SUMMON! Appear, OOPArts Crystal Alien! Crystal Alien, attack Psychic Armor Head!"

"I activate my armor's effect! I can redirect your attacks to whatever monster I want, and I choose Buster Pyle. This card can't be destroyed by battle, and I take no damage." The gauntlet took Crystal Alien's attack without getting destroyed.

"Darn. I end my turn."

"It's my turn. I use Buster Pyle to attack Crystal Alien! When this card attacks a monster, that monster's destroyed, and you lose 500 Life Points!"

"I activate Crystal Alien's effect. By detaching an overlay unit, it can't be destroyed, and I take no damage."

"I'm impressed. You actually blocked my attack. Since I can only attack with one armor card, I end my turn."

"My turn, draw. I activate the Field Spell, Sunken Kingdom. This stops you from attacking my OOPArts monsters. Next I summon OOPArts Gordian Knot. When this is normal summoned, I can special summon an OOPArts monster with 1000 or less attack points from my hand, and I choose OOPArts Moai Carrier. Then, its level changes to match the summoned monster's level. Now I overlay my two level 5 monsters. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network, XYZ SUMMON! Appear, Number 33: OOPArts Machu Mech! Next I activate OOPArts Pyramid Eye Tablet. This increases the attack points of all OOPArts I control by 800. Now I activate Machu Mech's effect. By detaching an overlay unit, you take damage equal to its change in attack points."

 **Valon: 4000-800 = 3200**

"Since I can't do anymore damage, I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn. I activate Over Boost's effect. Now I can attack you directly with Buster Knuckle. This card gains 200 attack points for every armor monster I have."

"I activate the Trap Card Stone Bola! This card negates your attack and prevents you from attacking with that same monster next turn!"

"That's twice you've stopped me, mate. You're really makin' me work to damage ya. I end my turn."

My turn, draw. I activate Palenque Sarcophagus. If I control an OOPArts monster, I can draw two cards. Next, I sacrifice my Machu Mech to summon OOPArts Sol Monolith. Now I activate the Field Spell, OOPArts City-Babylon. With this I can banish one OOPArts monster from my GY to special summon another from the GY with the same level. I banish OOPArts Crystal Skull to summon OOPArts Gordian Knot. Now I activate Sol Monolith's effect. This changes the level of another OOPArts monster to match its own. I overlay my two level 6 monsters. With these two monsters I build the overlay network, XYZ SUMMON! Appear, Number 6: OOPArts Atlanthal!" A giant human-shaped figure with a volcano for a head and molten limbs towered over the duelists. "I activate Atlanthal's effect! When this card is Xyz summoned I can equip it with a Number from my GY, and it gains its attack points! I place one card facedown and end my turn. _Okay, Atlanthal's on the field, so I just need that one card to widen the gap between us._ "

"Well ain't that something. You got a monster with 5800 attack points. Too bad you ditched your old Field, makin' it vulnerable. Buster Pyle, attack OOPArts Atlanthal!"

"I activate the Trap Card Thunder Pot! This negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase."

"Looks like third time ain't the charm after all, but you can't keep this up forever. I end my turn."

" _I hope my deck doesn't fail me now. Give me the card brother gave me. If I have it, I just might win this duel._ My turn, DRAAAAAW! It came. I activate Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force! This lets me rank up an Xyz monster on I control into a chaos Xyz monster, and I choose OOPArts Atlanthal! With Atlanthal, I rebuild the overlay network, CHAOS XYZ CHANGE! Descend! Chaos Number 6! Shatter the limited space-time continuum, and now, engrave your existence into the whole of creation! **OOPArts - Chaos Atlanthal!** " An even bigger volcanic figure appeared with an entire molten body, intimidating Valon. "I activate Chaos Atlanthal's effect, Chaos Punishment! By detaching 3 overlay units, your Life Points are reduced to 1!"

"What the heck!? Only 1 Life Point!?

 **Valon: 1**

"I end my turn."

" _This ain't good. If it weren't for that Thunder Pot, I wouldn't be in this mess. I better get the right card or I'm done_ _for._ My move! And here it is. I activate my Active Guard's effect. For the whole turn, I don't take any damage. Next I detach Buster Pyle to summon Big Bang Blow! Big Bang Blow, attack Chaos Atlanthal! Big Bang Blow's effect destroys all monsters on the field, and you take damage equal to their combined attack points! You may be able to save your Crystal Alien, but Chaos Atlanthal's doomed, and thanks to Pyramid Eye Tablet, it has enough attack points to cost ya the duel!"

 **III: 4000-4100 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **WINNER: Valon**

"And the winner of this duel is Valon!"

"Aw, yeah! That was a fun duel, mate!"

"Agreed. Even though I lost, I'm still glad I dodged most of your punches."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I'll admit, writing this duel made me like me like Valon more. When looking up his deck, I realize just how one-sided this duel was. He has SEVERAL ways of avoiding damage thanks to the nature of his deck. On the flip side, poor III. He didn't stand a chance in this duel. Even if he used Machu Mech's effect after Chaos Atlanthal, he still couldn't have won thanks to Active Guard.**

 **Also, f** **or those who want to see a certain duel, mention it in the review section and I may end up making it, but no promises.** **And be sure to post a review so that I get feedback on how to improve this series.**


	7. Chapter 7: Alister vs IV

**So this is Chapter 7 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Vs Zexal. For this episode, I'll be using the red-haired member of the biker trio from Waking the Dragons, Alister. This duel will be using his Machine deck that he used in his rematch against Kaiba. With that being said, he will have access to 2 cards found in his Gorlag deck. Now that I think about it, this is the second time that we've had a Machine vs Machine duel (OOParts mostly come as Rocks). So w/o further delay, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Alister vs IV**

"Welcome back to our Crossover Battles! These are duels between duelists from two foreign areas, each with different styles of dueling", said the nameless announcer. "For our seventh duel we'll have the red-haired war survivor, ALISTER!"

An edgy-looking young adult walked into the stadium.

"And on the other side, we have the champion of Asia better known as IV, THOMAS ARCLIGHT!"

A scarred teenager with multi-colored hair walked into the stadium with a grin on his face. "Congratulations, you get to have a taste of my FANSERVICE!"

"I could care less about that. I'm just here to duel." Alister prepares his duel disk.

"I grant my fanservice to everyone I duel."

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Alister: 4000**

 **IV: 4000**

"If you don't mind, I'll start. I summon Science Soldier in Defense Mode. I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My turn, draw. I summon Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer. Since you control a monster and all of monsters are Gimmick Puppets, I can special summon Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll from my hand. Next I activate Gear Changer's effect: I can change its level to match Magnet Doll's level."

From the stands, Valon watched the duel. "Well would ya look at that. He can also change his monster's level."

Rafael responded, "If he's doing that, then he's going for an Xyz Summon."

"Now I overlay my two level 8 monsters. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network, XYZ SUMMON! Appear, Number 15! The envoy from Hell, puppet who pulls the strings of fate... Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer! Attack Science Soldier with Final Dance! I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"It's my turn. I summon KC-1 Crayton. Next I activate the Trap Card Tank Corps. This lets me special summon 3 Tank Tokens to the field, and Crayton gains 500 attack points for each one. Crayton, attack Giant Killer!"

"I activate Gimmick Box. This reduces the damage to 0, then summons itself as a token."

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

"My turn, draw. I activate Card of Puppets. This card destroys a Gimmick Puppet and lets me draw one card. Next I activate Junk Puppet. This lets me special summon a Gimmick Puppet from my GY with 1000 or less attack points. Be reborn, Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll! Now I overlay my level 8 Magnet Doll and Gimmick Box. With these 2 monsters, I build the overlay network, XYZ SUMMON! Appear, Number 40, Gimmick Puppet - Heaven's Strings! I activate Heaven's Strings effect. By detaching one overlay unit, I can place one String Counter on all monsters you control, and during your End Phase, they're destroyed, and you take damage equal to their combined attack points. But since that's too long, I activate Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force! By ranking up my monster, I rebuild the overlay network, CHAOS XYZ CHANGE! Appear, Chaos Number 40! Using the fruits of human wisdom, I revive the devil! Gimmick Puppet - Devil's Strings! When Devil's Strings is summoned, all monsters with String Counters are destroyed, and you take damage equal to the highest original attack points of the destroyed monsters, Melody of Massacre!"

 **Alister: 4000-1500 = 2500**

"Now Gimmick Puppet - Devil's Strings, attack directly!"

"Not so fast, I activate Toy Robot Box! By discarding one card from my hand, I can summon three Robot Tokens to my field."

"Then I'll attack a Robot Token. I end my turn."

"I was beginning to think you'd never. I activate Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two more cards. Next I activate Junk Dealer. This card brings back two Machines from GY, and I choose Science Soldier and Kinetic Soldier. Next I summon Cyber Soldier of Darkworld. Now I activate the Trap Card Soldier's Revolt. Since I have Science Soldier, Kinetic Soldier, and Cyber Soldier of Darkworld, you have to send your hand to the GY, and all your monsters are destroyed!"

"WHAT!?"

"Now Science Soldier, Kinetic Soldier, and Cyber Soldier of Darkworld, attack his Life Points directly!"

 **IV: 4000-3550 = 450**

"My turn's not done yet. I activate Sky Union! By sacrificing my soldiers, I summon Air Fortress Ziggurat! Ziggurat summons a Robot Token to my field at the end of my turn. Now my turn's done."

"This is bad, but I'm not giving up! My turn, draw! I activate Triangle Gimmick Box! By banishing 3 Gimmick Puppet Xyz monsters from my GY, I can special summon a Gimmick Puppet Xyz monster from my Extra Deck with its effects negated. I banish Gimmick Puppet - Giant Killer, Heaven's Strings, and Devil's Strings to summon Number 88: Gimmick Puppet - Destiny Leo! Destiny Leo, attack Air Fortress Ziggurat!"

"Sorry, but my Robot Tokens are the only monsters you can attack!"

"Damn, I end my turn."

"Now it's my turn! I'll just end my turn with a facedown."

"My turn, draw!"

"I activate the Trap Card Royal Decree! This blocks all other Trap Cards on the field, so if you were planning on using one of those, you're outta luck!"

"I activate Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force! By ranking up Destiny Leo, I rebuild the overlay network, CHAOS XYZ CHANGE! Appear, Chaos Number 88! Roar, wild soul. Awaken the anger, that lays everything to ruin! Gimmick Puppet - Disaster Leo! I activate Disaster Leo's effect! By detaching one overlay unit, you take 1000 points of damage, Maximum Calamity!"

 **Alister: 2500-1000 = 1500**

"Now I activate Disaster Leo's other effect! If your Life Points are at 2000 or lower at the end of the turn, you lose the duel!"

 **"WHAT THE HE-"**

 **"FINAL CRACKDOWN!"**

 **Alister: 0 (LOSE)**

 **WINNER: IV**

"And the winner of this duel is Thomas Arclight!"

"How did you like my fanservice, Alister?"

"I didn't. I'm outta here."

From the stands, Valon said, "Somebody's a sore loser."

Rafael said, "I'm next."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I'll admit, Alister got buffed in this duel. Junk Dealer halves the ATK of the monsters summoned, and they can't attack. Also, After using Soldier's Revolt, you can't conduct your Battle Phase. If I played like that, IV would've hardly broken a sweat since he'd still be at 4000 LP. You just can't compete with the champion of Asia and FANSERVICE!**

 **Also, f** **or those who want to see a certain duel, mention it in the review section and I may end up making it, but no promises.** **And be sure to post a review so that I get feedback on how to improve this series.**


	8. Chapter 8: Rafael vs Tron

**So this is Chapter 7 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Vs Zexal. For this episode, I'll be using everyone's favorite biker trio member, Rafael. His opponent will be Tron, leader of the Tron Family, and one of the two main villains of the World Duel Carnival Arc, aka where Zexal went from almost bad to legitimately good (but not perfect). I'm sure at least some of you will enjoy the banter between these two. Hatred vs bonds. Who will win?** **So w/o further delay, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Rafael vs Tron**

"Welcome back to our Crossover Battles! These are duels between duelists from two foreign areas, each with different styles of dueling", said the nameless announcer. "For our eighth duel we'll have the miracle boy who returned to civilization, RAFAEL!"

A tall, muscular man with blonde hair walked into the stadium with a stoic expression.

"And on the other side, we have the mysterious masked crusader, TRON!"

A surprisingly small, well-dressed person walked into the stadium as well.

Rafael said, "Let's get this over with."

"Well aren't you in a hurry? Alright then. I'll show my power."

 **"** **DUEL!"**

 **Rafael: 4000**

 **Tron: 4000**

"I'll go first. I activate Guardian Treasure. By discarding 5 cards, I can draw two cards now and during each of my Draw Phases. Next, I summon Backup Gardna and end my turn."

"My turn, draw. I set a monster facedown and end my turn."

" _How odd. He didn't attack. Does know that Backup Gardna can negate an attack if I discard 1 card? Doesn't matter._ It's my turn. I equip my Gardna with Butterfly Dagger - Elma and summon Guardian Elma. Using Gardna's effect, I can give Butterfly Dagger to Elma, boosting her attack points by 300. Guardian Elma's effect lets me equip an card from my GY to her, and I choose Guardian Shield. With this, she can be protected from battle once. Now attack his monster!"

"Too bad. My Heraldic Beast Unicorn's defense points are the same as your monster's attack points."

"Then I end my turn with a facedown."

"My turn, draw. I summon Heraldic Beast Aberconway. Now I overlay my two level 4 monsters. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network, XYZ SUMMON! Appear, Number 8: Heraldic King - Genome Heriter! Now Genome Heriter, attack Guardian Elma. Genome Heriter's effect activates; by detaching one overlay unit, its attack points become the original attack points of the monster it's battling, and your monster's becomes 0."

"I activate Crystal Seal! This card prevents your monster from attacking, using its effect, and being attacked. I won't let you destroy my monsters!"

" _Won't you now? How naive._ I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My move. Guardian Elma, attack Tron directly!"

"I activate Burst Medallion! This negates your attack, ends your Battle Phase, and sends all Spell and Trap Cards back to your hand. Now you're back to drawing only one card per turn."

"Curse you! I place Crystal Seal facedown and end my turn."

"Burst Medallion's effect activates! At the end of the turn, you take 500 points of damage for every card returned!"

 **Rafael: 4000-2000 = 2000**

"My turn, draw. Genome Heriter, attack Guardian Elma!"

"I still have my Crystal Seal."

"And you were a fool using it. I activate Reborn Medallion. This lets me special summon a level 4 or lower Heraldic Beast from my GY. Next I summon Heraldic Beast Berners Falcon. When this card is summoned, all Xyz monsters I control gains levels equal to their Ranks."

"Giving an Xyz monster a level? That can only mean..."

"That's right, Rafael! I overlay my three level 4 monsters, with these three monsters, I build the overlay network, XYZ SUMMON! Release your anger! Appear! Number 69: God Medallion - Coat of Arms! I knew you couldn't resist protecting your monsters, so I tricked you into using Crystal Seal on a monster that was outliving its usefulness, then used it up to summon a stronger monster!"

"You're the only monster, Tron. How could you treat them like that? My monsters are the only family I have left, I would do anything to ensure their safety. It's the least I can do for them after they gave me the company I needed. Even if you do have a family, treating your cards like that is unforgivable!"

"But you're not the only one who's suffered." Tron takes off his mask, revealing and black hole where his left eye should be and what looked to be a nebula covering the left side of his face. "I was betrayed and left in a foreign world where only misery awaited me. In the end, the conditions of that world reduced me to the small child you see now, seeking vengeance on that traitor. Things such as compassion will only lead to more pain, so I no longer need to value my cards as "family". God Medallion - Coat of Arms' effect negates all other monsters' effects and takes them as its own. I end my turn."

"I'll show you the light that left you. My turn. I equip Backup Gardna with Celestial Sword - Eatos. Since I have no monsters in my GY, I can special summon Guardian Eatos from my hand! Guardian Eatos is the proof that my monsters and I have a mutual bond, and we will not lose this duel. I equip Eatos with Butterfly Dagger - Elma. Now Eatos, attack God Medallion - Coat of Arms!"

"God Medallion - Coat of Arms' effect activates! By detaching one overlay unit when your monster attacks, I can destroy one card on the field, and I choose Guardian Eatos!"

"I activate My Body as a Shield! By paying 1500 Life Points, Eatos isn't destroyed, instead your monster is."

 **Rafael: 2000-1500 = 500**

"God Medallion - Coat of Arms can't be destroyed by card effects or by battle except by Numbers!"

"But you still take damage."

 **Tron: 4000-200 = 3800**

"I end my turn. _I have to end this quick. If this duel drags on any longer, he's gonna draw that Rank-Up-Magic Card, and things could get ugly._ "

"My turn, draw." As Tron drew his card, he he began to giggle, and then he broke into a fit of maniacal laughter. Rafael grew fearful of the card he drew, for he knew all too well what was in Tron's hand. I activate Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force! By ranking up God Medallion - Coat of Arms, I rebuild the overlay network, CHAOS XYZ CHANGE! Appear, Chaos Number 69: Death Medallion - Chaos of Arms! Foolish Rafael, all this hope that you've given yourself has been false, and the bonds between you and your monsters will get you nowhere! I activate Death Medallion - Chaos of Arms' effect! By detaching one overlay unit, this card gains attack points equal to one of your monsters, and I choose Guardian Eatos! Death Medallion - Chaos of Arms, attack the 'proof of Rafael's bond'!"

"I activate Rescuer from the Grave! By banishing five cards from my GY, your attack is negated."

"You... **YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME! I WILL BREAK THROUGH YOUR DEFENSES AND DESTROY YOU! ALL I NEED IS HATRED! HATRED IS WHAT HAS KEPT ME ALIVE, AND I WILL NOT LOSE THIS** **DUEL!"** After calming down, Tron angrily continued, "I end my turn. _It doesn't matter. When Death Medallion - Chaos of Arms is attacked, I can destroy all cards on his side of the field, and then he'll grovel before me._ "

"I draw. I activate Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two more cards. Now I use shrink to halve your monster's attack points. Next I play Nightmare Binding. This card lowers the attack points of Death Medallion - Chaos of Arms by 800 and negates its effects."

"WHAT!? **NOOOOOOOOOO!** "

"Now that God Medallion - Coat of Arms is gone, I can activate Eatos' effect. By sending an Equip Card to the GY, I can banish all monsters from the top of your GY until there's a Spell or Trap Card, and Eatos gains the combined attack points. Since God Medallion - Coat of Arms is in your GY, she gains 2600 attack points. If you had attacked without using your monster's effect, you'd still have a chance at winning. This is the price you have to pay for how you've treated your cards." A pair of white wings spread around Rafael. "Now Guardian Eatos, attack Death Medallion - Chaos of Arms!" The explosion of Tron's monster sent him flying backwards, letting out a big scream.

 **Tron: 3800-5100 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **WINNER: Rafael**

"And the winner of this duel is Rafael!"

"Even with hatred, I still couldn't win. Am I doomed to be a failure forever?"

"Just be glad I didn't draw The Seal of Orichalcos."

A man in white with long hair and green eyes stepped into the stadium clapping his hands. "Well done, Rafael. You have avenged the defeat of Alister. I shall be participating next in this series of duels."

"I wish you best of luck, Master Dartz."

"And before our next duel, we have the leader of the Paradius Company, Dartz!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Yup, Dartz is gonna be next guy who duels. As for his opponent, you'll find out. If I had him duel Tron, the match would've been too one-sided in his favor, so I'm pitting him up against someone who can give him more of a challenge. As for the duel, I had a lot of fun with the banter between these two. Also, take a shot every time you read the name God Medallion - Coat of Arms.**

 **Also, f** **or those who want to see a certain duel, mention it in the review section and I may end up making it, but no promises.** **And be sure to post a review so that I get feedback on how to improve this series.**


	9. Chapter 9: Dartz vs Eliphas

**So this is Chapter 9 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Vs Zexal. This chapter will be covering Eliphas going up against Dawtz, leader of the Orachacamolos! These** **two long-haired, hilariously OP duelists are gonna do each other.** **So w/o further delay, let's get started, mayan!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Dartz vs Eliphas**

A golden figure appeared in the stadium to oppose Dartz. "And on the other side, we have the God of the Astral World, ELIPHAS!"

Dartz confidently said, "So you're going to duel me? I can tell your soul will be most appreciated by the Great Leviathan."

"I can assure you, I have no plans on losing this duel." They readied their Duel Disks.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Dartz: 4000**

 **Eliphas: 4000**

"I'm taking the first turn, draw! I activate the Seal of Orichalcos! This card raises the attack points of all of my monsters by 500 points, and it cannot be destroyed by card effects. Next, I activate Orichalcos Deuteros! This card acts as a second layer to my seal. I pay 500 Life Points to special summon Orichalcos Kyutora from my hand (1000/500)."

 **Dartz: 4000-500 = 3500**

"Now I equip Kyutora with Heart of Clear Water. This card prevents the equipped monster from being destroyed by battle and card effects that target it. And now I summon Orichalcos Gigas in Attack Mode (900/1500). Then I activate the effect of Orichalcos Deuteros. I gain 500 Life Points for every monster I control."

 **Dartz: 3500+1000 = 4500**

"That will do for this turn."

"My turn. As the embodiment of pure order, I shall demonstrate the true power of the Astral World, **SHINING DRAW!** I activate two Mysterious Monoliths. These will act as level 4 monsters that I overlay. With these two, I build the overlay network, XYZ SUMMON! Appear, New Order 4: Etheric Anubis! Next I activate Rank-Up Advantage. When a monster is summoned with a Rank-Up-Magic card, I can draw one card. I activate the card that I obtained with Shining draw, Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force! This allows me to Rank Up an Xyz Monster into one of two Ranks higher. With Etheric Anubis, I rebuild the overlay network, Rank-Up XYZ CHANGE! Appear, New Order 6: Etheric Apophis (2500/1000). I activate Apophis' effect. By detaching one overlay unit, Gigas' attack points are reduced by 2000! Now attack Gigas!"

"I hate to disappoint you, but Kyutora's effect negates all battle damage that I take. And Gigas is summoned whenever he's destroyed, with 500 more attack points for each time, although I will have to skip my next Draw Phase (1400/1500)."

"I end my turn."

"My turn. I use Orichalcos Deuteros' effect to gain more Life Points. That ends my turn."

 **Dartz: 4500+1000 = 5500**

"My turn. Using the second effect of Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force, I can skip my Draw Phase to add it to my hand. I will activate it again to rebuild the overlay network, RANK-UP XYZ CHANGE! Appear, New Order 8: Etheric Sebek (3000/2000). When Etheric Sebek is Xyz Summoned, I can add one Spell or Trap Card from my deck to my hand. With this, I end my turn."

"My turn. I activate Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two more cards. Next, I activate the Ritual Magic Card, Orichalcos Mirror! By sending Timeater from my hand to the GY, I Ritual Summon Mirror Knight Calling (0/0). Thanks to Orichalcos Deuteros, I can summon monsters in my Magic and Trap Card Zone, and with Mirror Knight Calling's effect I can special summon 4 Mirror Knight Tokens, with only 1 in the Monster Card Zone (0/0). These Tokens get a Shield Counter each turn which prevents them from a single destruction, and they gain attack points equal to any monster they battle."

"I activate Etheric Sebek's effect! By detaching an overlay unit during either player's turn, I can activate a Spell or Trap Card from my hand. I activate Rank Domination! Now monsters without Ranks cannot attack."

"Very well, I activate Orichalcos Deuteros' effect to gain more Life Points. As long I have monsters in my Monster Card Zone, you can't attack my other monsters. I end my turn."

 **Dartz: 5500+3500 = 9000**

"My turn. I send Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force to my hand once again. By Ranking Up Etheric Sebek, I rebuild the overlay network, RANK-UP XYZ CHANGE! Appear, New Order 10: Etheric Horus (3500/2500). I activate Etheric Horus' effect. By detaching one overlay unit while you control more cards than me, you must destroy cards until we share the same amount."

"I destroy Orichalcos Gigas and Heart of Clear Water, and since Orichalcos Deuteros is safe, that only leaves my Mirror Knight Tokens. Gigas returns even stronger than before (1900/1500)."

"Etheric Horus, attack Orichalcos Kyutora!"

"Fool! By destroying Kyutora, you allowed to use its other effect. Now I can summon Orichalcos Shunoros! Shunoros' attack points are equal to the amount of damage negated by Kyutora (2500/0). And with him comes Orichalcos Dexia and Orichalcos Aristeros!"

"So this is why you destroyed Heart of Clear Water. I place one card face-down and end my turn. "

"My turn. With Orichalcos Deuteros, I gain even more Life Points."

 **Dartz: 9000+4500 = 13500**

" _And with this everything is set._ I switch Shuneros to defense mode and end my turn."

"My turn, I send Astral Force to my hand and Rank Up Horus. I rebuild the overlay network, RANK-UP XYZ CHANGE! Appear, New Order 12: Chaos, let the elegant Rank-Up purify your filthy soul! Etheric Maahes (4000/3000). Maahes' effect activates. I can special summon its overlay units to the field. Return, Sebek and Horus! With Rank-Up Advantage, I can draw one card, **SHINING DRAW!** Thanks to Rank Domination, I must attack in order of increasing ranks with my monsters. Sebek, attack Orichalcos Dexia!"

"Dexia's effect gives it 300 more attack points than whatever monster it battles, I'm afraid."

"I activate the Trap Card Mysterious Mirror! Now my monster isn't destroyed, and you take the damage instead."

 **Dartz: 13500-300 = 13200**

"While Dexia can't be destroyed as long as I have Shuneros, Shuneros still loses attack points equal to what Dexia had (0/0)."

"Then I shall destroy Shuneros. Horus, attack Orichalcos Shuneros!"

"Aristeros can redirect all attacks to itself, and gains 300 more defense points than your monster's attack points."

 **Eliphas: 4000-300 = 3700**

"I activate another Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force. By Ranking Up Maahes, I rebuild the overlay network, RANK-UP XYZ CHANGE!"

"Impossible! Maahes is already Rank 12, you can't go any higher than that!"

"Astral Force lets me go above Rank 12 and into Rank 13. Endlessly surpassing our limits, continuously Ranking-Up! This is the kind of Dueling the Astral World aims for! Appear, New Orders Rank 13! The innocent will that regulates all order, aim for the higher destination and let the world return to the way it should be! See for yourself! This is our will! Etheric Amon" (5000/4000). Etheric Amon can't be destroyed at all, and gains 100 attack points for each overlay unit (5100/4000). I end my turn."

" _This can't be happening. How is he still in control of this duel?_ It's my turn, I draw!" Upon seeing his next card, Dartz couldn't help but to laugh. "You have lost this duel, Eliphas. Go, Orichalcos Tritos! This card prevents your Magic and Trap Cards from affecting my monsters, like your Rank Domination. But I think I'll let you destroy Shuneros."

" _What is he planning?_ My turn, draw. Etheric Amon, attack Orichalcos Shuneros!"

"Fool! You've activated Shuneros' effect! When he's destroyed with 0 attack points, I can pay 10000 Life Points to summon my strongest monster! Say hello to the Divine Serpent Geh! This card has UNLIMITED ATTACK POINTS! While my Life Points go to 0, I can't lose as long as he's on the field."

 **Dartz: 0**

"... I end my turn."

"And now my Divine Serpent, attack Etheric Amon!"

 **Eliphas: 0**

 **WINNER: Dartz**

"And the winner of this duel is Dartz!"

The Orichalcos tried to take Eliphas' soul, but he resisted and broke out. "I'm not so weak as to lose my soul in a duel like this."

"I suppose it doesn't matter. Winning is why I really came here."

* * *

 **A** **uthor's Notes:**

 **This do took longer than expected. The only reason why I even bothered is because one guy at school started reading this. He's the one who said to start putting the stats of the monsters, so thank him for this.**

 **A** **lso, f** **or those who want to see a certain do, mention it in the review section and I may end up making it, but no promises.** **And be sure to post a review so that I get feedback on how to improve this series.**


	10. Chapter 10: Mai vs Anna

**S** **o this is Chapter 10 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Vs Zexal. This chapter will be covering two female characters that don't have the best win:lose ratio (which, sadly isn't surprising, considering this is Yu-Gi-Oh! we're talking about). We are also getting near the end of this fanfic, which will end at Chapter 14.** **So w/o further delay, let's get started.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Mai vs Anna**

"Welcome back to our Crossover Battles! These are duels between duelists from two foreign areas, each with different styles of dueling", said the nameless announcer. "For our seventh duel we'll have the Duelist Kingdom and Battle City finalist, Mai Valentine!"

A long-haired busty 24-year old walked into the stadium.

"And on the other side, we have that little girl who forced her way into the Duel Coaster, Anna Kozuki!"

A short, red-haired 14-year old flew into the stadium in her hovercraft. "Alright, I'm ready to duel!"

"Enthusiastic, aren't we? Can't say I blame you." Mai prepares her duel disk.

"Duel Disk, set! D-Gazer set!"

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Mai: 4000**

 **Anna: 4000**

"I go first, draw. I summon Ruffian Express Battrain (1800/1000). I activate Battrain's effect. Once per turn. I can inflict 500 of damage to you."

 **Mai: 4000-500 = 3500**

"I end my turn."

"Now it's my turn. I activate Graceful Charity. Now I draw 3 cards and discard 2 cards. And look at that, I just drew Monster Reborn. Now I can bring back the Harpie's Pet Dragon I just discarded (2000/2500). Next I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in Attack Mode (1800/1400) and equip it with Rose Whip to boost its attack and defense points (2100/1700). Next I activate Elegant Egotist. This lets me Special Summon my Harpie Lady Sisters (1950/2100). My dragon gains 300 attack and defense points for every Harpie I have (2600/3100). Harpie Lady Sisters, send that train packing!"

 **Anna: 4000-150 = 3850**

"Now Cyber Harpie, attack her directly!"

"I activate Construction Train Signal Red's effect (1000/1300)! If I'm about to take a direct attack, I can Special Summon this card from my hand in Attack Mode."

"Then my monster will destroy it."

 **Anna: 3850-1100 = 2750**

"Now Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack her Life Points directly with Fearsome Fire Blast!"

 **Anna: 2750-2600 = 150**

"I'll end my turn with a face-down."

"My turn, draw. If I control no monsters, I can Special Summon Rocket Arrow Express from my hand(5000/0)."

"Since you summoned a monster without Normal Summoning, I can activate Nightmare Tri-Mirror. This card gives me a Copy Token for every monster you summoned of my choosing, and I pick Harpie Lady Sisters, making my dragon even stronger (2900/3400)."

"I'm not done. I summon Night Express Knight (3000/3000). If this card is Normal Summoned without tributing, its attack points are reduced to 0. Next I overlay my two Level 10 monsters. With these 2 monsters, I build the overlay network, XYZ SUMMON! Appear, Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Gustav Max (3000/3000)! Gustav Max's effect activates. Once per turn, I can detach 1 overlay unit from this card to inflict 2000 points of damage to your Life Points!"

 **Mai: 3500-2000 = 1500**

"That's insane! 2000 Life Points in 1 shot!?"

"During the turn that I summon Rocket Arrow Express, I can't conduct my Battle Phase. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my move. I play Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation. With this, all of your monsters up to the number of my Harpies are destroyed, and you take damage equal to their combined attack points. It's time for your little toy to say goodnight."

"Not yet! I activate Grade-Up! By tributing Gustav Max, I can Special Summon it with 600 more attack points and it can't be destroyed by card effects."

"Darn it. Guess I'm gonna have to wait until I draw Harpie's Feather Duster. For now, all I can do is summon another Cyber Harpie Lady in Defense Mode to power up Harpie's Pet Dragon even more (3200/3700). I switch the rest of my monsters to Defense Mode and end my turn. You better hope I don't get that card soon, kid."

"My turn, draw. Yes. I activate the Equip Spell, Engine Coupling. By banishing two Machine-Type monsters from my GY, Gustav Max can inflict piercing battle damage, and its original attack points are doubled (6600/3000)!"

"What!? It's really that strong!?"

"Gustav Max, attack Harpie's Pet Dragon! Gustav Hammer!"

 **Mai: 1500-2900 = 0** **(LOSE)**

"And the winner is Anna Kozuki!"

"Did I just get beat by a kid? Luck really wasn't on my side today."

"That was a close one. I almost lost the duel so early."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Sorry for the long wait. School was keeping me busier than I would've liked. I told myself I wouldn't go back to this until classes were over. This duel was shorter than at least some of my other ones, only being 5 turns long. These two don't really do as much trash talk as some of the other duelists I've covered. Yes, I know Mai Valentine's breasts could've drawn Harpie's Feather Duster, but I was only willing to let them use one banned card per duel, so I gave the victory to Anna. Also, I may have compromised on Elegant Egotist; in the anime, it turns 1 monster into 3, but I used the real life effect to avoid confusion and I treated the sisters as a normal Harpie Lady in regards to Pet Dragon's effect. Also, I technically could've used Cyber Shield instead of Rose Whip to end the duel in one turn, but there are two problems to that. First, the duel would be too short and anticlimactic. Second, I could've also had Anna summon Snow Plow Locomotive - Hustle Rustle (lay a face-down in the previous turn to use its effect).**

 **Sadly, I will no longer be taking anymore requests for duels since the final contestants have already been chosen. While I'm sure at least some of you have figured out who the final pair are, I doubt you guys could've predicted that the next duel will be Pegasus vs Mizael. However, I can still accept feedback for the remainder of this fanfic if you post reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11: Pegasus vs Mizael

**So this is Chapter 11 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Vs Zexal.** **This chapter will be covering two duelists with really long hair who both dueled the rival of their respective series. Also, I may or may not have Pegasus use some newer cards that debuted in Duelist Pack: Legend Duelist 2 (which is something I don't like to do for these duels), however, he's definitely going to have cards from both the original series and GX.** **So w/o further delay, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Pegasus vs Mizael**

"Welcome back to our Crossover Battles! These are duels between duelists from two foreign areas, each with different styles of dueling", said the nameless announcer. "For our eleventh duel we'll have the famed creator of Duel Monsters himself, Maximillian Pegasus!"

A white-haired man with an obscured left eye and a red suit walked into the stadium with a smile on his face.

"And on the other side, we have the proud Barian Emperor, Mizael!"

A blonde-haired boy with red facial markings walked into the stadium with a serious look on his face. Showing his delightful outlook, Pegasus teased, "Now then Mizael-boy, why don't you turn that frown upside-down?"

Mizael replied, "Quit acting like a child and duel me." They readied their duel disks.

Despite being bothered by Mizael's attitude, Pegasus kept a positive outlook as usual. "Well someone's being a stick in the mud."

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Pegasus: 4000**

 **Mizael: 4000**

"I think I'll be generous and let you take the first turn, Mizael-boy."

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I'll do it anyway, draw. I summon Heliosphere, the Supreme Shield Dragon (0/1900). If I control no other face-up monsters, you can't attack me. I end my turn."

"Then I guess it's my turn, I draw. I summon Dark Rabbit in Attack Mode (1100/1500). Next I play the Magic Card, Negative Energy. This card doubles my Rabbit's attack points (2200/1500). Since I can't attack, I'll just end my turn with a face-down."

"My turn, draw. Since you control a monster with 2000 or more attack points, I can Special Summon Schwarzschild, the Limit Dragon (2000/0). Next, I activate the Spell Card Ergosphere. If I control Schwarzschild, the Limit Dragon, I can add another one from my deck to my hand. And now I summon it to the field." Pegasus quickly realized what was about to happen. "I overlay my two level 8 monsters. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network, XYZ SUMMON! Roar throughout the entire universe. Revive, from the source of all galaxies, that which flows from far back in time! Manifest yourself, and lead me to victory! Number 107! Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (3000/2500)!"

Pegasus looked surprised at this revelation. "So you have a Number monster. And it's a Galaxy-Eyes, like that Kaito kid. That means I may have to get serious. Fine then, no more playing around then. But how fitting that a duelist with that monster would have blue eyes."

"A duelist should always be serious, no matter what! _With that being said, I curse Girag and Alito for making me hold back to the sake of theatrics._ Perhaps this attack will teach that, human. Galaxy-Eyes' effect activates, Tachyon Transmigration! During either player's Battle Phase, I can detach one overlay unit to return all other face-up cards on the field to their original attack and defense points with their effects negated, and for every effect that activated this Battle Phase, Tachyon gains 1000 attack points until the End Phase (4000/2500). Now Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, attack Dark Rabbit! Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!"

 **Pegasus: 4000-2900 = 1100**

"Tachyon's other effect activates. If any of its effects resolve, it can attack a second time. Your mistake was underestimating me, and now you'll pay!"

"Not so fast, my Trap Card Ultimate Offering lets me Normal Summon during my Opponent's Battle Phase at the cost of 500 Life Points, so come on out, Dragon Piper (200/1800)."

 **Pegasus: 1100-500 = 600**

"Then I'll destroy that pathetic monster. Tachyon Spiral of Destruction. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"It's my turn, I draw. I activate Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two more cards. Next I play Snatch Steal. This card lets me take one of your monsters as my own, with you gaining 1000 Life Points during your Standby Phase."

"I won't let you steal my Galaxy-Eyes! I activate Tachyon Refresh. This card banishes my Tachyon Dragon then brings it back to the field, preventing it form being affected. You're going to have to do better than that."

"If that won't work, then I play Toon Kingdom. By banishing the top 5 cards from my deck, I can use also use Shadow Toon. With this, your monster is destroyed, and you take damage equal to its attack points."

 **Mizael: 4000-3000 = 1000**

"I didn't want to use this card, but now you've forced me to activate Card of Sanctity! This lets us both draw until we have 6 cards. And now I activate Fissure. This destroys your monster with the lowest defense points, so bye-bye, Heliosphere. After that, I summon Dark-Eyes Illusionist (0/1400). I'll lay these two face-down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw. I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn. This lets me Special Summon a monster from either player's GY. Return, Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

"I think you'll find that my Trap Card renders your reunion short lived. By paying half my Life Points, Solemn Judgement negates the summon of a monster or a Magic or Trap Card and destroys it."

 **Pegasus: 600/2 = 300**

"This isn't over. I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Re-Galaxy. This cards lets me Special Summon a Galaxy-Eyes monster from my GY with its attack points halved. Return to me, Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (1500/2500)! Now, attack Dark-Eyes Illusionist, Tachyon Spiral of Destruction!"

"You've just triggered my monster's effect. When Dark-Eyes Illusionist is attacked, your monster is paralyzed and helpless. This card in particular was designed to combat Yugi-boy, the current King of Games."

"Re-Galaxy's effect destroys Tachyon in the End Phase if it doesn't deal battle damage, so I activate Tachyon Drive. For the rest of this turn, Tachyon is unaffected by Spell and Trap effects. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn, so I draw. I activate my face-down card, Relinquished Fusion. By banishing my Relinquished and Thousand-Eyes Idol from my hand, I Fusion Summon Thousand-Eyes Restrict (0/0)! This card's special ability lets me assimilate an opponent's monster into this card, gaining its attack points, Absorption Force!"

"Trap Card open, Over Tachyon Unit! By paying 500 Life Points, I can immediately activate the effect of a Tachyon monster without having to detach an overlay unit, Tachyon Transmigration! Now your monster's effect is negated."

 **Mizael: 1000-500 = 500**

"Then I'll just end my turn with a face-down. _Foolish little Mizael-boy. The card that I set was Magic Cylinder. As soon as your dragon attacks, BOOM! Your Life Points will hit 0. Even your monster's effect won't save you from this._ "

"My turn, draw. You have impressed me during this duel, Maximillian Pegasus. Unfortunately for you, this is where you lose."

"My my, it seems you're awfully enthusiastic. You finally turned that frown upside-down. Give yourself a round of applause."

"Now bear witness to the power of the Barian World. **BARIAL FORCE!** " Mizael's appearance changed into a golden, masked form reminiscent of the artwork on Over Tachyon Unit. "I activate the Spell Card, Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force! This card allows me Rank-Up an Xyz Monster into a Chaos Xyz Monster. With Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, I rebuild the overlay network, CHAOS XYZ CHANGE! Pierce through the raging torrent of galaxies, and revive from the time before they ever existed! The draconic star from beyond eternity! Manifest before us, Chaos Numbers 107! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (4500/3000)! Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's effect activates. By detaching one overlay unit, I can rewind the turn back to the beginning, returning Barian's Force to my hand, TIME TYRANT! In addition, the effects of all face-up cards you control are negated, and you can't activate any cards on the field without my permission."

"What!? But that means-"

"You lose. Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, attack Thousand-Eyes Restrict. ULTIMATE TACHYON SPIRAL!"

 **Pegasus: 300-4500 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **WINNER: Mizael**

"And the winner of this duel is Mizael!"

"I may have lost, but I still had fun. And now to change my clothes."

"He was a lot stronger than he looked. If his hand was any better, I could've lost. Such is the power of the creator of Duel Monsters."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This duel was pretty difficult to make. It honestly could've gone either way, since they're both so strong. Mizael took out two guys at once who had time to prepare. From the very beginning, the plan was to have him summon Neo Tachyon Dragon at the end of duel, so Pegasus could stand a good chance of winning. I specifically had to let Mizael go first b/c it's something he never does in Zexal; otherwise he'd just summon Neo Tachyon like he did against Kaito and tried to do against III and V. So basically, I made him hold back his ace monster for the sake of drama.**

 **As I said before** **, I will no longer be taking anymore requests for duels since the final contestants have already been chosen.** **However, I can still accept feedback for the remainder of this fanfic if you post reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12: Yami Marik vs Vector

**So this is Chapter 12 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Vs Zexal. This chapter marks the final Evil vs Evil confrontation that this fanfic will have to offer (I guess that means I have to make it good. Joy). These two in particular are known for being pretty sadistic. Making this even harder is how unusual their decks and play styles are. So I guess w/o further delay, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Yami Marik vs Vector**

"Welcome back to our Crossover Battles! These are duels between duelists from two foreign areas, each with different styles of dueling", said the nameless announcer. "For our twelve duel we'll have the Egyptian tomb keeper and Battle City finalist, Marik Ishtar!"

A creepy, dark-skinned man with veins on his face holding a gold rod walked into the stadium.

"And on the other side, we have the malicious Barian Emperor, Vector!"

An orange-haired kid in black walked into the stadium.

"How amusing. A mere child thinks he can defeat me? Perhaps I shall teach you a lesson with a shadow game." Yami Marik used his Millennium Rod to cover the stage in darkness. Vector was not afraid of what was to come. "In this shadow game, whenever one of our monsters is destroyed or we lose Life Points, we take real damage. In addition, whoever loses this duel will lose their soul to an eternal void of the shadows."

"Oh, looks like you some tricks for me. Then it's time for me to play with you!" Vector transformed into a mouth-less being just like Mizael did against Pegasus, except with wings.

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Yami Marik: 4000**

 **Vector: 4000**

"I'll take the first turn, draw. I summon my Plasma Eel in Attack Mode (500/1200). And next I equip it with Black Pendant to boost its attack points by 500(1000/1200). With that I end my turn with two cards face-down."

"My turn, draw. I summon Umbral Ghoul (1800/0). Next, Umbral Ghoul's effect activates. By reducing its attack points to 0, I can Special Summon another Umbral monster from my hand, and choose Umbral Unform (0/0). Now Unform, attack Plasma Eel!"

"It appears you require a lesson in attack points. My monster is stronger than yours. Plasma Eel, destroy Umbral Unform! And now I activate the Trap Card Coffin Seller. Whenever one or more of your monsters is destroyed, you lose 300 Life Points."

 **Vector: 4000-1300 = 2700**

"Did you think I wouldn't expect that? Unform's effect activates. When it's destroyed while attacking, I can Special Summon two more Umbral monsters from my deck. Come forth, Umbral Will o' the Wisp (0/0)! And now I activate their effects. I select one monster on my side of the field, and their level changes to match its level. Now all my monsters are level 4!"

This didn't surprise Yami Marik. _"An Xyz Summon, is it? Too bad my Eel will weaken it immediately."_

"Now I overlay my three level 4 monsters. With these three monsters, I build the overlay network, Xyz Summon! Come! Number 104! Foolish insects, kneel before this dazzling light! Masquerade Magician - Shining (2700/1200)!"

"You played right into my trap, little boy. I activate my Eel's special ability! It can attach itself onto your magician, keeping you from sacrificing it and sapping 500 attack points every time you end you turn. And since my Black Pendant was sent to the GY, you lose 500 more Life Points."

 **Vector: 2700-500 = 2200**

"So that's why you summoned it in Attack Mode. But it won't matter. I activate Shining's effect. Once per turn, I can send one card from your deck to the GY."

"No! My Swallowtail Spike Lizard!"

"And now I activate Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force!"

"What!? He's getting rid of his monster already!?"

"This card can Rank-Up one Xyz Monster I control into a Chaos Xyz Monster. By ranking up Shining, I rebuild the overlay network, CHAOS XYZ CHANGE! Appear, Chaos Number 104! When the force of Barian born from Chaos will cover up the light, the great darkness will dance! Masquerade Magician - Umbral (3000/1500)!"

"So you've managed another Xyz Summon, have you? I activate my Trap Card, Nightmare Wheel. This card keeps your monster from attacking or switching to Defense Mode, and you lose 500 Life Points during my turn."

"Don't get so cocky. Umbral's effect activates. When this card is Special Summoned, I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on your side of the field, so say goodbye to your Nightmare Wheel. I place one card face-down and end my turn. Now then, will will you survive against Umbral?"

"Draw. Interesting, I have just the strategy to rid you of your monster. I activate Jam Breeding Machine. This Magic Card gives a Slime Token once per turn (500/500). I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw. I activate Contract with Don Thousand! By paying 1000 Life Points, we both draw one card and reveal all of our cards that we draw, and if we draw a Spell Card, we can't Normal Summon for the rest of the turn."

 **Vector: 2200-1000 = 1200**

"Fine, then. I don't mind drawing a new card on my opponent's turn. The card I drew was Monster Reborn."

"Whoopsie, I drew a Spell Card!"

"Then it looks like you won't be attacking me directly this turn."

"The card I drew was Chaos Mad Feast! Since I have a Chaos Number, I can send Contract with Don Thousand to the GY to Special Summon three Chaos Over-Hundred Numbers from my Extra Deck with their effects negated. Appear, Chaos Numbers 102, 103, and 105, Unholy Lightning - Noble Daemon (2900/2000), The God-Slaying Zero Maiden, Ragna Infinity (2800/2000), and Burning Knuckler - Caestus the Comet (2800/2000)! Now I have four Chaos Numbers on the field! Ragna Infinity, attack the Slime Token!"

"It's a shame you're about to lose your monsters so quickly. Since you just declared an attack, I can activate the Trap Card Mirror Force! This card destroys all of your monsters that are in Attack Mode."

"What!? All of my monsters!?"

"And thanks to my Coffin Seller Trap Card, you lose even more Life Points."

 **Vector: 1200-300 = 900**

"You bastard. I activate Glorious Numbers. If control no monsters, I can Special Summon a Number monster from my GY, then I can draw one card. Be revived, Masquerade Magician - Umbral (3000/1500)! Umbral's effect activates. I destroy Coffin Seller. With this I place one card face-down and activate Necro Xyz. At the End Phase of my turn, if Number monster was destroyed, I can Special Summon monsters from my GY equal to the number of monsters needed to Xyz Summon a Rank 4 or lower Dark Fiend-Type Xyz monster in my Extra Deck. Then I change their level to match the rank of my Xyz monster and perform an Xyz Summon. Now return, Umbral Will o' the Wisps, and Umbral Ghoul. With these three monsters, I build the overlay network, Xyz Summon! Appear, Number 43! The incarnation of blasphemy that disturbs the slumber of the dead. Soul-Puppeteering Demon - Soul Marionetter (0/0)! Soul Marionetter's effect activates! When this card is Xyz Summoned, I can equip a Number onto this guy, and he can't be destroyed at all."

"Now it's my turn. With my Jam Breeding Machine, I can summon another Slime Token. Next, I play Monster Reborn to revive Swallowtail Spike Lizard (1900/700). When my lizard is summoned, I gain 1000 Life Points."

 **Yami Marik: 4000+1000 = 5000**

"And now by getting rid of Jam Breeding Machine, I sacrifice my two Slime Tokens and Swallowtail Spike Lizard. With this, I plan on summoning my Egyptian God Card. The Winged Dragon of Ra!" A giant golden sphere appeared on the field which unveiled itself as Yami Marik awoke it with a chant, "Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this Shadow Game as I call out your name, Winged Dragon of Ra (2900/1700)!"

"A god? I'll still crush it."

"Is that so? My God Card's special ability may prove you wrong. By paying Life Points until I only have 1 left, I can merge with my God card, granting it the Life points that I payed (7899/1700)!" Yami Marik fused with his God Card, with his upper body appearing at the top of the head.

 **Yami Marik: 5000-4999 = 1**

"And now Winged Dragon of Ra, attack his monster! Even if your monsters can't be destroyed, you'll take enough damage to lose the duel!" Ra shot a giant fireball at Umbral, creating an explosion. When the smoke cleared, Vector was left without so much as a scratch, giggling at Yami Marik evilly, to the latter's surprise.

"Impossible! Ra's power should've completely annihilated him! How is he standing, completely unharmed!?"

"So you wanna know how survived that attack, do ya? I just used a little Trap Card called Damage Pot. This card reduced all of the Battle Damage to 0,making your attack worthless."

"Very well, then. I end my turn. My Winged Dragon of Ra can't be targeted or destroyed by card effects, so unless you can summon a monster with at least 7900 attack points, you'll never get past my Egyptian God Card!"

"Are you sure about that? Because I know exactly how to defeat you. My turn, draw! I activate Rank-Up-Magic Baria's Force! Now by ranking up Soul Marionetter, I rebuild the overlay network, CHAOS XYZ CHANGE! Appear, Chaos Number 43! The Soul-Puppeteering Ogre-Esque Deity, Chaos Marionetter (0/0)!"

Yami Marik began to grow afraid of what Vector could possibly have in store for him as his eye twitched. "What is he planning? Does he mean to defeat me with Effect Damage, or is he going to bypass my Winged Dragon of Ra and attack me directly? I don't have anymore cards face-down or in my hand."

Vector responded with a playful tone as he said, "Don't worry, I promise not to keep you in suspense for long. I activate Chaos Marionetter's effect. If you control a monster with more attack points than your Life Points, I detach one overlay unit to Special Summon one Konpaku Token with attacks points equal to your Life points (1/0). And then, the token can attack equal to the number of overlay units attached to Chaos Marionetter, which means this one can attack three times!"

"But my monster is still stronger."

"Then shall we give it a try? My Konpaku Token attacks Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"It seems you still need a lesson in attack points. I win!"

"A Konpaku Token can't be destroyed by battle, and I don't take any damage!"

"What!? How is this possible!?"

"And now, the negated damage will be added to Chaos Marionetter's attack (7898/0)!"

"But means your monster can surpass mine with one more attack!"

"Now, Round 2! Attack Winged Dragon of Ra! Which means my Chaos Marionetter gains _more_ attack (15,796/0)! Now, how about the third attack? Go, Konpaku Token!"

"This can't be happening! My Egyptian God Card is about to be destroyed. _This isn't possible_!"

"With this, my Chaos Marionetter has 23,694 attack points! Now, you ready for the finish? Toodles, Marik! Chaos Marionetter, attack his Winged Dragon of Ra!"

 **Yami Marik: 1-15,795 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **WINNER: Vector**

"And the winner of this duel is Vector!"

The damage from the battle was too much for Yami Marik to bare, and his soul was lost to the shadows forever. With his soul gone, his hair went back to normal and Marik Ishtar regained control of his body. "I'm free. I should return to the others."

Vector observed, "So there were two souls in one body. There's probably an interesting story behind that, but I don't really care."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **This was a very hard duel to write. Originally, Vector was going to use Chaos Chimera Dragon to win, but I remembered Ra's other effect and that could potentially create a plothole. Basically, I really wrote myself into a corner, which has happened before. Also, Vector using Number 43 was a subtle, but nice reference to The Ice Queen Cometh, even if he did have it in canon. And yes, I know Dylan from Yu-Gi-Oh Everything said Yami Marik would win in this match-up, but I wanted to give my take on it. Before anyone says I was biased, I deliberately let Yami Marik take the first turn and had him use the** **arguably better real life effect of Granadora. I also considered having Vector use the Gorgonic archetype in the early phases of the scripting. On a side note, this is the longest chapter yet, so I think I did a good job making the last Evil vs Evil duel this fanfic has to offer. Up next, I'm bringing back a previous duelist and pitting them against a very broken character. And finally, I'll have Yu-Know-Who vs Yu-Know-Who.**

 **As I said before** **, I will no longer be taking anymore requests for duels since the final contestants have already been chosen.** **However, I can still accept feedback for the remainder of this fanfic if you post reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13: ?

**So** **this is Chapter 13 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Vs Zexal. This chapter marks the return of everyone's favorite Blue-Eyes owner. This time, he will be pit up against Don Thousand. In order to make this fair, he will access to his cards from the movies, Season 3, and Grand Championship, but nothing exclusive to scripted duels. Who will win?**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Kaiba vs Don Thousand**

"Welcome back to our Crossover Battles! These are duels between duelists from two foreign areas, each with different styles of dueling", said the nameless announcer. "For our thirteenth duel we'll have, once again, the president of Kaiba Corp., Battle City Finalist, and inventor of the Duel Disk and the hologram projection system, SETO KAIBA!"

Kaiba returned to the stadium with his usual expression.

"And on the other side, we have the God of the Barian World, Don Thousand!"

A guy with long, multi-colored hair teleported in the stadium. "You shall know my ultimate power and perish, Seto Kaiba."

"Fat chance," responded Kaiba. "I'm unstoppable."

"You claim to be invincible, yet you have lost previously to someone weaker than me. Prepare for for the worst."

 **"Duel!"**

 **Kaiba: 4000**

 **DT: 4000**

Don Thousand took the first turn. "My turn, draw. I end my turn."

"What's this? You're ending your turn without making a move? Did you come all this way just to waste my time?"

"Make your move, Seto Kaiba."

"Whatever, my move! First I reveal Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand to Special Summon Blue-Eyes Alternate White Dragon to the field (3000/2500)! Next I play Polymerization! This lets me use my three dragons together to summon Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

"Check your field, Seto Kaiba."

"What? Impossible! It's Card of Demise! I know I played Polymerization!"

"Your card was negated by my Trap Card, Numeron Rewriting Magic. It replaces your Spell Card with another from your deck, provided the activation requirements are met."

"You snake. You ended your turn without playing any cards, and now you're gonna tell me you had a card this whole time?"

"During your Draw Phase, I was able to activate the Field Spell, Numeron Network. If I control no other cards, I can activate a Numeron card from my deck once per turn. And now you must draw until you have five cards in your hand, of which you currently have four."

"It's gonna take more than magic tricks and cheating to defeat me. I summon Spear Dragon in Attack Mode (1900/0). Spear Dragon,attack his Life Points directly!"

 **DT: 4000-1900 = 2100**

"When Spear Dragon attacks, it's switched to Defense Mode. And now Blue-Eyes, end this duel with Blue Lightning!"

"From my hand, I activate the effect of Numeron Wall. If I take battle damage, I can Special Summon this card and end the Battle Phase (0/0)."

"Fine then, I activate Soul Absorption. This card gives 500 Life Points whenever for every card that gets banished. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw. I activate Numeron Direct. If I control Numeron Network, I can Special Summon four Numeron Xyz monsters from my Extra Deck. Appear, Numbers 1-4. Numeron Gate Ekam, Numeron Gate Dve, Numeron Gate Trini, and Numeron Gate Catvari (1000/100). Numeron Gate Ekam, attack Spear Dragon."

"Not so fast, I play the Trap Card Negate Attack! This card stops your attack and ends the Battle Phase. Better luck next time."

"If I control Numeron Network, I can perform an Xyz Summon by overlaying Numeron Gate Ekam, Chaos Xyz Change! Appear, Chaos Number 1, Numeron Chaos Gate Sunya (2000/1000)! Numeron Chaos Gate Sunya's effect activates. When this card is Xyz Summoned, all monsters on the field are banished, and this card returns in my next Standby Phase."

"Thanks to my Soul Absorption, I gain 3500 Life Points!"

 **Kaiba: 4000+3500 = 7500**

"Now I activate Numeron Chaos Ritual. This lets me summon Numbers 1-4 and overlay them with Numeron Network as Level 12 monsters. With these five cards, I rebuild the overlay network, Xyz Summon! Appear, Chaos Number 1000! Hollow Spirit of Delusion, Numeronius (10000/1000)!" I end my turn."

"I was beginning to think you'd never. My move! Since you have a monster on the field, I can use Magic Cards freely. First I activate Graceful Charity. This lets draw three cards, then discard two, and I discard my Blue-Eyes White Dragons. Next I play Soul Release. This lets me banish up to six cards from the GY, and I choose my two Blue-Eyes, giving me more Life Points thanks to Soul Absorption."

 **Kaiba: 7500+1000 = 8500**

"And now I summon Giant Germ in Defense Mode (1000/100). When he's destroyed by battle, you lose 500 Life Points and I get two more of them. I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw. During my Standby Phase, Numeron Chaos Gate Sunya returns to my field. I activate the Spell Card Numeron Storm. If I control an Numeronius monster, all cards in your Spell/Trap Card Zone are destroyed, and you lose 1000 Life Points."

"I can still activate it first! Reveal face-down card, Crush Card Virus! By sacrificing a Dark monster with 1000 or less attack points, all of your monsters with 1500 or more attack points are destroyed!"

"Numeron Storm is still in play, so you take 1000 points of damage."

 **Kaiba: 8500-1000 = 7500**

"And since Numeronius was destroyed, I can use it as an Xyz material for an Xyz Summon. With Numeronius, I rebuild the overlay network, Chaos Xyz Change! Descend, Chaos Imaginary Number 1000! My heaven is vast, my earth is ancient. The dreams that men cling to are a mere illusion. O almighty god of void and nothingness, armed with the darkness, swing down your iron hammer upon the light! Hollow Light Spirit of Delusion - Numeronius Numeronia (100000/100000)!"

Kaiba was practically stunned, then frustrated upon seeing the new monster's attack points. "So you're just gonna keeping doing this?"

"Numeronius Numeronia cannot attack, but it also can't be destroyed by card effects. If you don't attack it during your turn, you lose the duel. I end my turn."

"I refuse to face defeat at the hands of some idiot with no skill." Kaiba slams his hand on the floor. "I DRAW! I activate Card of Sanctity! This lets us both draw until we have six cards. Next, I play Monster Reborn. With this I bring back Giant Germ. Then I activate Dimension Fusion. By paying 2000 Life Points, I can Special Summon as many banished monsters as I can. So come back, my Blue-Eyes White Dragons and Spear Dragon!"

 **Kaiba: 7500-2000 = 5500**

"And now I sacrifice my Giant Germ, Spear Dragon, and Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon! So you're supposed to be come kind of God, is that right? Well let me show what a real God looks like! Behold, my Egyptian God Card, Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000)!"

"You may have summoned a God, but it doesn't have enough attack points to destroy my monster."

"Oh, it will soon. I activate Obelisk's special ability! By sacrificing two monsters on my side of the field, its attack points rise to infinite!"

"What!? Impossible! Even I can't do something like that!"

"Some God you are. Now Obelisk, show this wannabe who's boss!"

"I activate Numeronius Numeronia's effect! By detaching one overlay unit, I can negate an opponent's monster's attack and gain Life Points equal to its attack points!"

"I'm afraid that's not gonna work. Obelisk is no monster, IT'S A GOD! Now attack with Fist of Fury!"

"No! How is this happening!? How am I losing!? GUUAAAAAHHH!" Don Thousand was punched outside the building, never to be seen again.

 **DT: 2100-** ∞ **= 0 (LOSE)**

 **WINNER: Kaiba**

"And the winner of this duel is Seto Kaiba!"

Mokuba ran to Kaiba in excitement. "You did it, Seto! When I saw that creep's stupid monsters, I thought you were done for!"

Kaiba responded with, "That loser could've put up a good fight if he was a better duelist, but the end result would've been the same. Like I said, I'm unstoppable."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Writing this duel was a lot easier than I thought it would be. The previous one was harder. I can't believe I actually made it this far in this fanfic. I'll admit, this duel may have been a little biased against Yawn Thousand, but when I realized how small his deck was compared to Kaiba's, he didn't stand as much of a chance as I thought. Unlike against Kaito, Kaiba didn't even need to screw the rules to win. Kaito would've had an even easier time by using Photon World (gets swapped for Accellight to summon Photon Crusher), using Photon Trade to draw 2 cards, using Monster Reborn on Photon Chargeman (it can double its attack to 2000), attacking with Galaxy-Eyes, and using Miracle Galaxy to attack again.**

 **There's only 1 duel left, so this is your last chance to give me feedback.**


	14. Chapter 14:Finale

**So this is the 14th and final chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! vs Zexal. Writing this duel was PRETTY STRESSFUL, but since I'm on vacation, I was able to manage. For our grand finale, we'll have the main characters of our respective YGO series duking it out in a children's card game. Probably the hardest part of this duel was knowing where to begin. Yuma will have access to all of his cards before the final duel of Zexal (including cards he can only use in Zexal III, but no Future Number 0), while Yugi will have his cards from all over the series (except Timaeus), but I'll mainly focus on regular Yugi, so no cards that were exclusively used by Atem, like Palladium Oracle Mahad, the Egyptian Gods, or The Tricky, but I will consider cards he's used while they were together. I will also consider the cards he used at the end of GX, as well as the cards Dmitri stole. So w/o further delay, let's get started one more time.**

* * *

 **Final Chapter: Yugi vs Yuma**

"Welcome back to our Crossover Battles! These are duels between duelists from two foreign areas, each with different styles of dueling", said the nameless announcer. "For our last duel we'll have the beloved winner of the Battle City and the King of Games, **YUGI MUTO!** "

A teenager with unconventional hair walked into the stadium.

"And on the other side, we have the winner of the World Duel Carnival, **YUMA TSUKUMO!** "

A kid with slightly less unconventional hair walked into the stadium.

"This is so cool! I'm about to duel the King of Games!"

A strange spirit appeared next to him. "Be careful, Yuma. This person sounds like he will be powerful."

Yuma responded with, "Don't worry, Astral. We're only here for fun!"

Yugi couldn't see Astral, so he was confused. But that wasn't going to stop him. "Get ready Yuma, cuz' it's time to duel!" He readied his Duel Disk.

"Alright! Duel Disk, set. D-Gazer, set."

 **"DUEL!"**

 **Yugi: 4000**

 **Yuma: 4000**

"I'll go first." said Yugi. "I activate Card Destruction. This card makes us send our entire hands to the GY, and then we draw equal to the number of cards we discarded. Next I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Dark Magician (2500/2100)!"

"Awesome! He's actually using Dark Magician!"

Astral reminded him, "Yuma, Rokujuro also had access to that card."

"I place one card face-down and end my turn."

My turn, I'm gonna bring it to 'em! I summon Gogogo Giant (2000/0)! With his effect, I can Special Summon Gogogo Golem from my GY. Now I overlay my two level 4 monsters. With these two monsters, I build the overlay network, XYZ SUMMON! Appear, Number 39: Aspiring Emperor - Hope (2500/2000)! Now Hope, attack Dark Magician! Hope Sword Slash!"

"I figured you might try that, so now activate my face-down card, Dedication through Light and Darkness! By sacrificing Dark Magician, I can Special Summon Dark Magician of Chaos (2800/2500)! And when he's summoned, I can add one Magic Card from my deck to my hand, and I choose Monster Reborn."

"Darn, I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn. I summon Electromagnetic Turtle (0/1800). Next I play Magical Dimension. If I have a Spellcaster, I can sacrifice one of my monsters to summon another Spellcaster. So goodbye, Electromagnetic Turtle, and hello Apple Magician Girl (1200/800)! Then, one monster on your side of the field is destroyed!"

"Trap Card open, Xyz Reflect! When an Xyz Monster would be destroyed by a card effect, that effect is negated, and you take 800 points of damage!"

 **Yugi: 4000-800 = 3200**

"You're tough, but beating me won't be that easy. Dark Magician of Chaos, attack Aspiring Emperor - Hope with Specter Strike!"

"Hope's effect activates! By detaching one overlay unit, I can negate one attack, Moon Barrier."

"This could get interesting. I end my turn."

"My turn, draw. Aspiring Emperor - Hope attacks Apple Magician Girl! Hope Sword Slash!"

"Not so fast, Yuma. I activate her special ability! Since you attacked her, I can Special Summon another Spellcaster from hand as the new target, and I choose Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700). Also, your monster's attack points are halved (1250/2000)."

"I activate Hope's effect! I negate my attack! I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn, I draw. I play Dark Burning Attack. If I have Dark Magician Girl, all of your face-up monsters are destroyed!"

"I activate Reborn Puzzle! If exactly one monster on my side of the field is destroyed by a card effect, it's Special Summoned back to the field!"

" _Darn, now its attack points are back to normal_. I switch my Magician Girls to Defense Mode and end my turn."

"My turn, draw. I equip Hope with Ultimate Hope Sword. This card boosts its attack Points by 800 (3300/2000). Now attack Dark Magician of Chaos! Ultimate Hope Sword Slash!"

 **Yugi: 3200-500 = 2700**

"Ultimate Hope Sword's second effect activates! By sending this card to the GY, all other monsters are destroyed (2500/2000)! I end my turn."

" _Not good, I need to make a comeback_ _._ It's my turn, I draw! I activate Pot of Greed. This lets me draw two more cards. I play Monster Reborn. Break free from your iron prison, Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition (0/0)! When he's summoned, I can destroy all other monsters on the field, and you take damage equal to the strongest monster's attack points!"

 **Yuma: 4000-2500 = 1500**

"Then Gandora-X gains attack points equal to the damage you took (2500/0). Now attack directly!"

"Rainbow Kuriboh's effect activates! If this card is in the GY when my opponent attacks directly, I can Special Summon this card in Defense Mode, but it's banished after being destroyed!"

"Then I'll just destroy your monster. Since keeping Gandora-X means I have to pay halve my Life Points, I sacrifice it to Tribute Summon Silent Swordsman LV5 (2300/1500). With this I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn, draw. I activate Re-Xyz! I select one Xyz monster in my GY, then Special Summon monsters in my GY equal to the number of Xyz Materials required, and Xyz Summon using those monsters! I bring back Gogogo Golem and Gogogo Giant and build the overlay network, XYZ SUMMON! Be reborn, Aspiring Emperor - Hope! Next I activate Rank-Up-Magic Numeron's Force! This lets me Rank-Up an Xyz Monster into a Chaos Xyz Monster that's one Rank higher! With Hope I rebuild the overlay network, CHAOS XYZ CHANGE! Appear Chaos Number 39! Seize the victory shining in the future, overlapping thoughts, connected hearts shall change the world! Aspiring Emperor - Hope Ray Victory (2800/2500)! Now Hope Ray Victory, attack Silent Swordsman LV5! Hope Ray Victory's effect activates! By detaching one overlay unit, it gains attack points equal to the monster that it's battling, Victory Charge (5100/2500)! Go Hope Ray Victory, Hope Sword Double Victory Slash!"

"I happen to have my own GY monster effect, remember Electromagnetic Turtle? By banishing him, your Battle Phase is cut short!"

"With this I end my turn."

"I draw. I play Card of Sanctity. This lets us both draw until we have six cards. Next I summon Lemon Magician Girl (800/600). And now I activate Mystic Box! This card lets me destroy one of your monsters and replace it with one of my own. So that means your Hope Ray Victory is finished, and my Magician Girl is now yours! Silent Swordsman, attack Lemon Magician Girl with Silent Sword Slash!"

Astral panicked at Yuma, telling him, "Yuma! This is bad! If this attack hits, the damage will be exactly enough to end the duel!"

Yuma, taken off guard by what just happened, replied with "Um-um, I activate Lemon Magician Girl's effect! When this card is attacked, I can Special Summon a Spellcaster from my hand as the new attack target with its effects negated, and your monster's attack points are halved (1150/1500)! Come, Gagaga Mancer (100/100)!"

 **Yuma: 1500-1050 = 450**

"So you actually had a monster to summon? You might actually beat me."

"It's thanks to your Spell Card letting me draw too. That was too close."

"Well then, I think I'll place a face-down and call it a turn."

"My turn, draw! I activate Monster Reborn! With this, I bring back Hope Ray Victory!"

"Don't be so sure. I activate the Trap Card Mystical Refpanel! This card lets me steal your card's effect and use it for myself! With Monster Reborn, I once again resurrect Dark Magician!"

"Yuma, he's proving to be quite formidable. If this keeps up, we'll lose. It's time we got serious."

"Alright! Me with-"

"With me!"

"We'll bring it to 'em! I overlay myself with you! The two of us build the overlay network! When the power of hearts linked by their bonds become one, The Legend with the Miracle of Light is born! XYZ Change, ZeXal! I activate Gagagadraw! By banishing three Gagaga monsters from my GY, I can draw two cards. A duelist guides his cards! Let ourselves be one with the Light emitting from our Aspiration! Come, card of Victory and Hope! Shining Draw! I activate Xyz Revival! This lets me Special Summon an Xyz Monster from my GY, and I pick Aspiring Emperor - Hope! Next, I activate Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force! This card lets me Rank-up an Xyz monster into another that's two Ranks higher. This is all off our power! Rank-Up Xyz Change! Smash through the limits, Aspiring Emperor - Hope! Reveal yourself, Number 39! When people embrace a dream that exists beyond hope, a new future appears far off in the distance! Go beyond the limits and seize that future with your own hands! Aspiring Emperor - Beyond the Hope (3000/2500)! Beyond the Hope attacks Dark Magician! During my Battle Phase, all monsters you control have 0 attack points! Now Beyond the Hope, Hope Sword Beyond Slash!"

"I reveal my Trap Card, Magician's Selection! When my Spellcaster is attacked by an opponent's monster, the attack is negated, and your weakest monster, Lemon Magician Girl is destroyed!"

"Beyond the Hope's other effect activates! All cards I control are unaffected by my opponent's card effects, so my monsters are safe! I switch Lemon Magician Girl to Defense Mode and end my turn."

" _He's pulling out all the stops. Making brand new cards in the middle of a duel is something I never thought I'd have to deal with. If he had attacked Silent Swordsman instead, I'd have lost. But I can still win, as long as I believe in the Heart of the Cards._ It's my turn. I place three cards face-down, switch my Silent Swordsman to Defense Mode, and end my turn."

"My turn, draw. Beyond the Hope, attack Dark Magician! Hope Sword Beyond Slash!"

"I activate Dimension Sphinx! Since your monster has at least double my monster's attack points, you take damage equal to the difference!"

"Beyond the Hope's final effect activates! During the Battle Phase, I can detach one overlay unit, banish this card, and then Special Summon Aspiring Emperor - Hope from my GY, and gain Life Points equal to half of its attack points!"

 **Yuma: 450+1250 = 1700**

"Just what I was hoping for. I play my next Trap Card, Dark Renewal! When you summon or attack with a monster, I can sacrifice a monster from both sides of the field, my Silent Swordsman and your Emperor, to Special Summon Dark Magician Girl from the GY!"

"Darn, I place two cards face-down and end my turn. _These two cards are Half Unbreak to reduce damage and Xyz Reborn._ "

"It's my move. First I reveal the face-down Thousand Knives! With Dark Magician on the field, I can destroy Lemon Magician Girl. Next I sacrifice my two magicians to summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic (3200/2800)!"

"Trap Card open! Xyz Reborn! This lets me Special Summon an Xyz Monster from my GY, and attach this card to it as an overlay unit!"

"I'm afraid that's not going to work. My monster can negate all Trap Cards of my choosing!"

"Yuma, we have no way out of this!"

"Now Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attack his Life Points directly!"

 **Yuma: 1700-3200 = 0 (LOSE)**

 **WINNER: Yugi**

"And the winner of this duel is Yugi Muto!"

From the stands, Yugi's friends reacted with the utmost joy. "He won. YUGI WON!" Joey said, "Aw, yeah. I knew Yug could beat dat cheater! Who does he think he is, makin' up new cards in the middle of a duel?"

A little girl ran to Yuma and Astral. Yuma asked her, "Kotori, what are you doing her? The duel's over."

"What!? I wanted to see you duel!"

Astral responded with, "It doesn't really matter. We lost, and all you would've done is say Yuma's name whenever he took damage, like when Gagaga Mancer was destroyed."

Kotori whined, "I WANTED TO SEE YOU DUEL THE KING OF GAMES! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN INVITE ME!"

From the other side, Yugi thought to himself, " _Who is that girl? Probably a pain to deal with."_ He looked to the sky and said, "I hope you're watching, Atem. I wouldn't be here without you."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Fun fact: I was originally gonna end this duel with Catapult Turtle (whose effect can be used more than once per turn) since Aspiring Emperor - Beyond the Hope can't banish itself during the Main Phase, but that wasn't climactic enough for my standards. Thinking of an alternative was hard since I went w/Beyond the Hope's anime effect. I get the feeling Yugi losing to Yuma would've been controversial, but that had nothing to do with the end result, as I do prefer Yuma as a character,so the outcome was NOT biased. I could've even ended this sooner by having Mystical Refpanel be used to bring back Gandora-X instead of Dark Magician, but not only did I not think of that, the duel wouldn't have been super special awesome. Not gonna lie, that potshot at the end was pretty satisfying to write.**

 **And with that, this fanfic is over with 14 chapters and 7 wins on both sides (that last part was always the plan). If I ever return to fanfic writing, it'll be a rewrite of Arc-V Season 3.**


End file.
